Frightful Combination
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: A new bad guy is in town. He steals strange things and his motive is a mystery, until one day two of the Teen Titans go missing and things are explained. It doesn't look good. Mainly BBRae, some RobStar and CyOC. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans or I'd be rich and I wouldn't need to write fanfiction

AN: Hey friends! This is my second story andI hope you like it. I don't knowhow long it's going to be,soI guessI'll have to see what happens!

I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed my other fic, She'll Know. It was my firstone andI really liked getting as many reviews asI did. Truthfully,I was only expectinga coupleflamesand one or two comments for consructive criticism, so thank you all! Love ya lots!

* * *

**Prologue**

'_My alarm clock is still flashing 2:14. I'm staring to wonder if I need to change the batteries, because I'm almost positive that I've been lying here, awake, for at least five hours. _Beast Boy thought, he had woken up around 2:00 a.m. for some reason, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep._ 'I've tried counting sheep, but it didn't do any good. In fact I think I'm even more awake than when I started. Maybe I should get a midnight snack; a nice tofu sandwich would really hit the spot. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.' _He decided.

Beast Boy climbed out of bed, stretching his tired limbs. He carefully walked to his door, making sure not to trip on any of the things on his floor. He wasn't very successful and ended up tripping over a stuffed monkey with cymbals attached to its hands. Grumbling ("Stupid monkey… don't even know why I have you… waste of space…") he stood up and made sure to kick while he was walking, knocking everything away with his foot, which created a clear path to his door. He reached his door quickly, but not very silently. Carefully checking down the hallway to make sure he hadn't woken anybody up, he made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped for a second while he was passing Raven's room.

'_What's this feeling I've been getting lately when she's around. It's sort of like what I felt for Terra, but a lot stronger, and somehow different. It confuses me. I get this weird, bubbly feeling in my stomach. Then, my hands get all sweaty and gross. I suppose the gloves I wear all the time don't really help that. Oh, oops. I've been standing out here this whole time, haven't I? I'm standing outside of Raven's room in the middle of the night, without her knowing. I'm, like, a pair of binoculars away from becoming a stalker. OK, so maybe not, but just in case I'll keep walking.' _

Walking away from her door quickly, he finished his trip down the hall.

'_Snack time! Wait… someone's moving around by the table! Is it possible for someone to get passed Cyborg's security system? It could be some evil techno-genius, trying to corrupt our computer system and take over Titans Tower! I need to save everyone! His… or her… back is turned. Maybe if I just keep sneaking up on them I can-'_

"Beast Boy, settle down it's just me." Said Raven. She turned around before he had time to pounce on the 'intruder'.

"Oh, I knew that!" Beast Boy replied, trying to sound convincing "How did you know it was me?"

"You're too loud to be anyone else. I could hear you falling all over your room. It's a good thing that everyone else is a relatively sound sleeper." She answered.

"Hey! It was dark, OK?" He defended himself lamely.

"Yes, and I'm sure it was the dark that stopped you from turning the lamp beside your bed on."Raven replied sarcastically. Beast Boy scowled at her.

"So what are you doing in here anyway? I can't have been the one to wake you up, I would have seen you walking down the hall." Asked Beast Boy, exchanging his scowl for a look of curiosity. Raven looked at him carefully, deciding whether or not she should confide in him. In the end she just lied.

"I was hungry. I came out for a midnight snack."

Beast Boy looked around. There wasn't any food sitting on the table she was sitting at. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need food for a midnight snack?" he asked with a smirk.

He knew she was lying, so she decided to just ignore him. Standing up, she filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. Tea helps everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"Talk about what?" Raven honestly didn't know what he was babbling about.

"Well, I know you weren't out here for a snack, and you don't usually just get up in the middle of the night to drink tea, so something must be up." Beast Boy reasoned. Raven was a bit surprised at his logic, mainly because it actually made sense, but also because he was right. She hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Her emotions had been keeping her awake.

"There's nothing to talk about." Raven lied again "I just came out for tea and then I'll be going back to my room to meditate."

"Why do you need to meditate in the middle of the night?" he kept pushing for answers.

"Why do you need to ask so many questions?" she snapped.

"Wow… touchy. I just wanted to help." Beast Boy replied, a bit confused at her outburst.

"Well, I don't need your help." The kettle on the stove started whistling so she turned away from their argument and busied herself with pouring the water into a cup and grabbing a tea bag. Without saying another word she left the room.

Beast Boy watched her depart. Once she was out of sight, he sighed. The strange feelings had been working over-time in the past five minutes they had been talking. The new sensation was now replaced with another, less pleasant, feeling. Beast Boy slumped into a chair and looked at the table sadly. Why did he _always _have to make her angry? He just wanted to help.

Raven walked down he hall quickly, wanting to reach her room faster. When she did she closed her door and sat down in the middle of her room. Slowly taking a sip of tea, she crossed her legs and got comfortable. She took a deep, cleansing breath and chanted,

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" she repeated this for over an hour until finally her emotions had settled enough for her to sleep soundly. She stood up and lay down in her bed. Slowly, she drifted off…


	2. Premonitions

disclaimer: I really don't own Teen Titans. Hard to believe, but true. Ok... so it's not all _that _hard to believe, but whatever! lol.

**TDG3RD**: thanks a lot! you were my first reviewer!

**BlackRoses4Raven**: lol, yes i am writing more, that was just the prologue.

**FantasyObsessed**: Thanks!

**untitled-bin**: Thank you very much!

**BolenPUCR**: Thank you!

**Hi-again**: Thanks, i'll try my best!

**AnimeKittyCafe**: lol, thanks. it took me while to find the right spelling. not everyone on here knows.

**ThunderDragon**: Thanks!

thank you to everyone who reviewed. i love you all!

* * *

**_Dripping fangs. Razor sharp claws, surrounded by black energy. Four red eyes, glaring into the night. Maniacal laugher rang through the empty warehouse. A flash of lightning-_**

Raven woke with a jolt. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was short and shallow. Pulling her sheets up to her chin, Raven sat up in her bed. The dream had returned. Raven searched her memory, trying to remember the dream. She couldn't. All she remembered was how real the dream seemed. Almost like a vision. It couldn't be a vision though. Raven had had visions before, and every time she had been able to remember them. _'Besides,' _she comforted herself _'I need to be meditating or awake to receive a vision.'_

Still, the dream had spooked her, so she climbed out of bed, picked up her empty teacup and walked into the kitchen. She quietly filled her kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up. As she waited, her thoughts came back to the dream. That was the second time that night. She was starting to lose control over her emotions again. All her emotions had reacted to the dream in different ways. Timid was scared and on the brink of tears, Curiosity wanted to know why she was getting the dream and Bravery wanted to confront her fears and get rid of the dream completely. All the rest of her emotions were flat out panicking. Luckily her powers had been getting stronger and stronger since her father had been defeated, and she was able to deal with her emotions more easily. She was also able to show more of her emotions, but she preferred not to, as she had grown used to keeping her emotions under lock and key. Still, she'd need to do some heavy-duty meditating. The kettle started whistling and Raven carefully lifted it off the stove and poured the hot water into her cup. She placed the empty kettle back on the stove and pulled a tea bag out from the cabinet. She put the tea bag in the water and let the flavor seep out of the bag. Slowly she started walking to the door, before she noticed something… or rather, someone. Beast Boy sat at the table, his head resting on his arms. Raven felt strangely compelled to walk over and wake him up to- to what? To talk? Raven shook her head clear of any thoughts and turned to walk back to her room.

"So, now do you want to talk about it?" came Beast Boy's voice. Raven turned, she had been surprised that he was awake, but her face was as emotionless as always. She was about to say no when something stopped her. Without saying anything she walked over to the table and sat down across from Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled widely at her, but she didn't notice since she was staring intently at her tea. They sat in silence for a while, Raven drinking her tea, and Beast Boy watching Raven. Eventually, Raven broke the silence.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not."

Beast Boy looked a little hurt at her choice of words, so she quickly continued

"I don't know if I even understand it." Beast Boy's face lifted a bit, but he remained silent. The empath continued, "I've been getting… dreams…"

"Dreams?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Yes, dreams. Now are you going to let me talk?" snapped Raven. Beast Boy frantically nodded his head and closed his mouth with an imaginary zipper. He smiled apologetically and she continued.

"These dreams… are frightfully vivid. Every detail is clear in my dream, but then when I wake up, I can only remember glimpses of my dream." She looked up from her teacup to see Beast Boy with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"How long have you been getting these dreams?" he dared to ask.

"Three days now." She answered.

"Well, what do you remember?" asked Beast Boy cautiously, afraid she might think he was being too nosy.

"All I can remember seeing… are parts of some strange… monster." Raven's voice wavered at this. It wasn't very noticeable, but Beast Boy caught it and placed a hand across the table to rest on Raven's. Raven was shocked by this act of concern, but didn't move her hand. It was actually kind of comforting. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Raven stood up. Slipping out her hand from under Beast Boy's, she walked around the table and stood in front of him. He stood up and smiled at her. Carefully, he pulled her into a hug. After a moment's hesitation on Raven's part, she returned the embrace. Reluctantly, he let go of her.

"You feeling better?" he asked, smiling. Raven nodded, smiling lightly.

"Yes, but I think I'm just going to sit out here and meditate for a while." She replied, walking to the empty floor in front of the window. Beast Boy looked at the clock on the microwave (he was never really good at reading the time on clocks that weren't digital) and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess there really isn't much point in going back to bed anyway, it's almost 7." Raven didn't reply; she was already focused on her meditation. Beast Boy smiled at Raven and walked to the fridge. Pulling out some soy milk, he went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Once his cereal was prepared, he walked to the couch and watched his Saturday morning cartoons. Soon, Cyborg walked in and started frying some bacon and eggs for everyone else. Starfire and Robin followed closely after. As Cyborg cooked and Robin sat at the table, yawning and telling Cyborg about the day's training schedule, Starfire floated over to the couch to talk to Beast Boy.

"Friend, why do your eyes appear to be half closed?" questioned the alien

Beast Boy looked over at her and smiled reassuringly. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh." She sighed, obviously relieved. "I feared you had eaten the pudding of boredom I made last night, without properly garnishing it with zorka berries!"

"Uh… no." he replied, confused.

Meanwhile, Raven had finally decided to stop meditating. She looked around the room. Starfire was currently explaining what was in Boredom Pudding, and why zorka berries must be added so as not to get sick. Beast Boy had a grossed out look on his face and looked a bit greener than usual, so Raven decided it was probably safest to go and join Robin and Cyborg in the kitchen.

"Hey Raven. Done meditating already?" greeted Robin as she walked up and took her usual seat at the table. She nodded.

"Good, 'cause breakfast is almost ready!" said Cyborg, piling the eggs and bacon onto plates. "Hey BB, you want some?"

"Haha… very funny Cy." Beast Boy yelled back. "There is no way you could ever convince me to eat meat!"

"Well, you don't know what you're missing!" Cyborg placed the plates in front of the other Titans, including Star, who had come to the table at the mention of food.

"Yeah, well neither do you! Tofu is way better than dead animal!" and so began Beast Boy and Cyborg's daily debate on meat vs. tofu. Robin and Starfire watched their argument. They preferred not to get involved in the fight since it wasn't big and they had the same one every morning, and as soon as the food was put away, the two would always forget about the argument and play video games.

Raven ate her breakfast in silence and left the kitchen unnoticed. She walked to her room and was immediately reached for her favorite black book. Before she could pick it up, however, her eyes fell upon another book on the shelf. She picked that one up. It was about visions and premonitions. The book caught her interest and she sat down on her bed to read it. She read it half way through and was about to put it away (having found nothing interesting or new) when a small paragraph caught her eye.

_Dream visions are a very rare occurrence. As you know, most visions are received during meditation or when a conscious empath has a vision so strong that images accompany it. To receive a vision, the empath must have strong, controlled powers, and be a key part in the vision. They work much like a premonition, so the majority of the dream is forgotten, leaving only bits and pieces for the seer to remember. Sadly, the dreamer must get used to these dreams. They will return around fourteen times a week depending on how often the seer sleeps. The dream will keep returning until the vision has occurred in reality. _

Raven shivered. Her dreams couldn't be visions, could they? Raven knew very well that they could, but for now she would just have to hope that she had just been having nightmares, not vision. She quickly shoved the book to the back of her shelf and mind when someone knocked on the door. She walked over to her door and opened it just enough so she could see who was there. It was Beast Boy.

"Yes." She said.

"Hey Raven." the changeling greeted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to… uh, talk… about… umm-"

"Spit it out!" she snapped.

"About this morning. If you wanted to talk about your dream or something." He blushed under her stare.

"We already talked." She replied.

"I know," Beast Boy said, "but this morning during breakfast you seemed kind of quiet, and you left pretty quickly." He looked at her carefully before adding, "And you seem a bit paler than usual."

Raven quickly pulled up her hood. "Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean upset, and I left quickly because I wanted to read."

Beast Boy stared at her, trying to determine if she was lying or not. He couldn't tell. "What about your paleness?"

"It's nothing." She replied quickly. She could tell he didn't believe her. "I'm fine."

"OK," He said hesitantly "But I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Wherever, whenever."

Raven was touched by his words, but kept her expression unreadable. She nodded. He saw this and was about to leave, when he remembered something.

"Raven, what's a premonition?" he asked. Raven immediately thought of the book, but pushed the coincidence to the back of her mind.

"A premonition is a feeling of evil to come. A forewarning." She answered him. "I would have thought even you'd know what a premonition is."

"I did!" He exclaimed indignantly. "I was just checking to see if what I thought a premonition was, is what a premonition is."

Raven sweat dropped. "Right." He turned to leave and she was about to close her door when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you ask?" she questioned him. He turned around and stared at her blankly. She sighed, it was like talking to a monkey. "Why did you want to know what a premonition is?"

"Oh, that. This morning, when I fell asleep in the kitchen, I woke up because of a weird feeling I got. I don't know how to describe it, but the first word that came to mind was 'premonition'. I just wanted to make sure it was the right word." Beast Boy explained.

"And was it?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy looked down at his shoes before replying, "Yes, it was the right word."

Raven didn't say anymore so he turned and walked away. Closing her door, Raven thought about everything that had happened already that day and it was still only 10:00 in the morning.


	3. Monsters and Beasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey! Here's the third part of Frightful Combination. I hope you all like it, it's my first time ever writing a fightingscene, so I hope it doesn't suck too much. Actually,I kind oflike this chapter more than the others. Well, just review and tell me what you think!

**WindyDays**:Thank-you, I'm glad you like. Don't worry, I'm not planning onquiting this story anytime soon.I've got too manyideasbubbling in my head.

**lol61188**: Thanks for the review!

**BlackRoses4Raven**: Aww, thanks.

**TDG3RD**: lol, you're so smart! yeah, they are connected... there'll be more about the premonitions soon.

OK, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I'm done now so... on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Monsters and Beasts**

Beast Boy walked down the hall slowly. His mind was racing. It must have been a premonition that he had been feeling earlier that morning, but why? Nothing had been happening to provoke it; he had just been sleeping and suddenly awoke with a feeling of foreboding. He had pushed it to the back of his mind though when he had seen Raven. She did that to him sometimes. Just seeing her would make him forget whatever he was thinking about or doing. It didn't happen very often, but it did happen. Sometimes, however, seeing Raven made him remember things, which had just happened at Raven's door less than three minutes ago.

Raven had seemed a bit surprised when he had asked her what a premonition was, Beast Boy noted. Her face had remained expressionless, she always hid her emotions including surprise, but Beast Boy had seen it in her eyes. He had noticed lately that while her facial expressions never gave away what she was thinking, her eyes did. It was hard to explain how he could tell what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes, but he could. It's strange how much you notice when you care for someone.

Beast Boy quickly shook that thought out of his head as he reached the main room. The room was empty; everyone else was busy. Cyborg was working on his car, Robin and Starfire were at the 'mall of shopping', and Raven was reading in her room. With Cyborg all the way down in the garage, and Raven ignoring everything that wasn't within the confines of her room, Beast Boy may as well have been home alone. That can only spell trouble.

Raven sat reading, the premonition incident shoved to the back of her mind for the time being. It hadn't been easy either. As soon as she had closed her door to Beast Boy's retreating form, she had realized she had nothing better to do than think about her dream and wonder about Beast Boy's premonition. Were they connected? What did it mean?

Her inability to find any answers annoyed her to no end, so she had promptly looked for something to distract her. The first thing that caught her eye was, of course, her book self. Searching through the many volumes of books for a book that would have nothing whatsoever to do with visions, she finally picked one and sat down to read.

She was fully enthralled in her book when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Raven tried to ignore it, but found it hard to do so with the smoke detector now going off. A high voice could be heard shrieking over the fire alarm. Beast Boy.

Reluctantly leaving the sanctuary of her room, she went to the kitchen to figure out what the grass stain had done now. What she saw when she opened the heavy metal doors to enter the kitchen would have surprised her if anyone else but Beast Boy had been the one running around squealing.

A big black stone-like thing sat on the counter, burnt passed recognition. Beast Boy was running around the kitchen looking for some way to put out the oven mitt on his hand that was engulfed in flames (he seemed to have forgotten about the sink), and setting random things on fire as he ran by. Raven sighed; sadly, occurrences like this were common in the Teen Titans household. Telepathically pulling the fire extinguisher she sprayed the inflamed kitchen. Now covered in the extinguishing fluid, Beast Boy stopped running around, exhausted from his efforts. He smiled at Raven. She glared back.

"Umm… thanks Raven." Said Beast Boy, blushing.

"What were you doing? Trying out a new tofu recipe?" asked Raven incredulously.

"Nope! I baked you a cake!" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly, motioning towards the black lump.

"Why?" Raven didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she was a bit grumpy after her lack of sleep and she had been in the middle of a good part in her book.

Beast Boy didn't notice her cynicism.

"Because even after I talked to you, and when I talked to you again outside your room, you still didn't seem totally happy. So I decided that I'm not giving up until I make you smile at least once today!" the changeling explained, smiling.

"Goodie." Raven grumbled. Beast Boy smiled even wider, not noticing the empath's sarcasm. "Since when have you ever been able to make me smile?" she pointed out.

"Well, never." He admitted "But, what better time to get you to smile than now?"

Raven rolled her eyes and would have made another sarcastic comment, if she hadn't been cut off from the loud buzzing that announced a crime taking place. Cyborg came running upstairs quickly. The three Titans' communicators beeped. Cyborg answered his first.

"Cyborg, are Raven and Beast Boy with you?" came Robin's voice through the mini speaker.

"Yeah, they're hear." Replied Cyborg.

"Good. There's a robbery going on in the mall's electronics store. Starfire and I are going to need back up!"

"On it, man!" Cyborg replied. They ran downstairs to the garage. Cyborg jumped into the T-car and Raven and Beast Boy ran outside and jumped into the air to fly.

They reached the mall quickly and ran through the main entrance. The robbery wasn't hard to find, seeing as people were running away from it in terror. Not needing to push their way through the crowd, who knew them well, they quickly made it to the store. What they saw surprised them.

The lights had been broken in the chaos. A man stood on the counter and watched as Starfire threw dozens of green bolts at a creature that had been advancing on Robin and herself. When the bolts cleared, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven gasped at what they saw. A strange creature stood on its hind legs where she had been firing. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear. It had the long, snarling muzzle and lean body of a wolf, but the strong legs and head of a grizzly bear. Even after being hit by several star bolts and a couple of Robin's freeze discs, the beast did not seem to be too hurt. Not in perfect condition, but still horrifyingly stable. They wasted no time in helping Star and Robin's attack.

Cyborg quickly fired his sonic cannon at the monster. It yelped as it was thrown against the wall, but stood up again easily. It gripped its clawed paws onto a large screen t.v that had been up against the wall before the creature had been thrown against it. Lifting the large screen with its large forearms, it threw the t.v at Cyborg.

Raven stopped the t.v using her powers and sent it flying back at the creature. The creature quickly dodged the electronic device with wolf-like agility.

Shape-shifting into a rhinoceros, Beast Boy charged at the monster. It blocked Beast Boy's attack with a large stereo it had been preparing to throw at Raven. The two struggled for a minute, Beast Boy pushing his horn into the stereo and the monster using the stereo to push Beast Boy away. Seeing that they were evenly matched, Beast Boy changed into a mouse. He crawled onto the creature's arm and bit down, hard. Snarling at the pain, the creature flicked Beast Boy off its arm and into the wall.

Taking advantage of its momentary distraction, Starfire quickly threw more bolts at the monster's chest. Several hit him full on, only a few missing him. He was dazed for a few seconds but quickly came to its senses. In its furry, it decided to attack the person closest to it, which happened to be Beast Boy.

Still a bit dizzy from his head first hit against the wall, Beast Boy didn't notice the swift claws coming towards him in time to react. The creature's paw hit him in the chest, sending him flying into a display of a water cooling system, soaking him, and then into the discarded large screen t.v. The broken television sent a jolt through his drenched body and he passed out.

Still on a rampage, the creature picked up a computer, throwing it at Robin. Robin quickly flipped over the p.c. and ran towards the monster, bo-staff ready. He swung the staff repeatedly at the monster, managing to hit it on the side and chest a few times before the creature held it firmly in it's paws and threw the Titans' leader into Starfire.

Cyborg fired his cannon again, hitting the monster's ankles. The creature fell to the ground, but started running towards the robot-man. The creature pounced onto Cyborg, who's head hit the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Now the only one in his way was Raven. The creature swung around to face the empath, finding her already surrounded by glowing black wires that had littered the ground. Using her powers, she wrapped the wires around the monster and gave them a surge of energy. Electricity coursed through the creature's body. Flexing its powerful muscles, the monster snapped the wires. Freed from its restraints, the creature looked weak, but still strong enough to take out the psychic girl. Slowly, it made its way towards her. She mentally threw random objects at the creature, but it swatted them away, rage strengthening his resolve.

Beast Boy groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He could hear the battle still raging. Objects were thrown around the room, the creature growling. Sitting up, Beast Boy looked around. The monster was advancing on Raven, who was desperately tossing things at it, that the creature swatted away like flies. Beast Boy's groan had reached Raven's ears, and she glanced at him quickly. Unfortunately, the small break in her concentration was all the creature needed. Jumping up it pounced on Raven, claws extended. Anger and fear coursed through Beast Boy's body, and he could feel himself unwillingly change into something.

Raven gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the creature's claws pierced her skin. The creature extracted its claws from her shoulders. Raven could feel the blood pouring out of the open wounds and forced her eyes open. The creature lifted its claws for a final blow, aimed at her throat. Before it could swipe, however, the creature was pushed away quite forcibly.

Raven gasped, despite herself. It was Beast Boy… no… it was the Beast.

The creature lifted itself from the ground, shaking. Howling, it ran at the Beast. Quickly lifting the creature from the ground, the Beast threw it into the glass window that separated the store from the mall. The glass pierced the creature's skin. The Beast ran to the window the see the strange creature try to stand again, but failing; the creature fell to the ground.

The Beast walked towards it to inspect it more closely. It was just barely breathing. Slowly, the creature began to split into two separate animals. The muzzle and lean body belonged to a medium sized dog that immediately started whimpering. The strong arms and bear head, belonged to a little bear cub that had gone missing from the Jump City zoo, just a few days ago.

The Beast walked back into the store and fell to the floor, exhausted from the fight with the mixed creature. Slowly the Beast turned back into Beast Boy.

As the Beast collapsed, Raven let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. She noticed that the other Titans had woken up just in time to see the Beast throw the strange creature out the window. She turned her attention back to the Beast as it shape-shifted back into Beast Boy.

Everyone ran to Beast Boy. He was out cold.

"How did our friend change into the Beast?" questioned Starfire "He has not been the Beast for so very long! I thought the Beast was gone forever?"

"I thought it was," replied Cyborg "the electric jolt that BB got from the t.v must have reactivated the few chemicals-"

"No." Raven cut him off, "the shock may have helped, but the Beast has always been in Beast Boy. It's a part of him that he's learned to control."

Robin nodded his head "Well, what ever the reason, we need to get him back to the tower and run some tests on him to make sure he's all right and won't be changing back into the Beast anytime soon."

If the Titans hadn't been paying so much attention to their green friend, they would have noticed a dark figure picking up a device from under the counter and walking away from the store.


	4. Viewing the Tapes

Hey, Tammy Tamborine here! I've finally updated again. Hope you like this chapter,I found it harder even than the fight. I don't know why,I just couldn't get my thoughts strait, so sorry if thisone is a bit scatter-brained.

* * *

**Frightful Combination: Viewing the Tapes**

Robin paced his room anxiously, the day's events playing in his head.

After the Beast had fought and turned back into Beast Boy, they had immediately brought their fallen friend back to the tower to run tests on him and to make sure he was all right. Raven had been injured as well. She sported four deep wounds on her left shoulder, marks from the creature's attack.

Robin was furious. The strange creature had injured two of his teammates and he had no idea where it was. After it had been thrown out the window no one had been able to see it except for the Beast, and Beast Boy was still unconscious.

After Beast Boy had collapsed they had brought him to the tower quickly. While Cyborg ran tests on Beast Boy, Robin had argued with Raven. The wounds on her shoulder had still been bleeding and her skin appeared paler than usual. Robin insisted that she lay down and heal herself right away, but she had refused to until Cyborg finished the tests. Once he confirmed that the changeling would be fine she finally gave in and went to sleep so her body could heal itself.

To top it all off, something kept nagging at their leader's mind. Something had been over-looked. But what? What was he missing?

Robin growled angrily and slammed his fist against the wall. Leaning on his arm against the wall, he thought as hard as he could.

'_Star and I went to the mall… we looked around… stopped at the food court… got a call for the break-' _Robin's eyes widened.

The break-in! When he and Star had arrived at the store manager had told them that the strange man who brought the creature had been stealing something!

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ Robin berated himself. _'That strange man was there and he was trying to steal something!'_

After the shock of dealing with that strange creature and the return of the Beast, they had completely forgotten about the man. Now the thief was still out there, he had probably stolen what he came for, and they had no idea what happened to the creature!

Robin needed to talk to the rest of the team.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, but there was a bit of light coming from the medical machines set up around the large room. A steady beeping was coming from her left. Raven turned and saw Beast Boy lying, unchanged, in the bed next to her.

Sighing, the dark girl sat up in the bed she was in. She touched her newly repaired shoulder. It was still a bit tender, but it was better than the searing pain she had felt before it was healed.

Standing up, she walked around Beast Boy's bed and sat in a chair that was set next to it. She watched the slow and painful looking rise and fall of his chest. She placed her hand on his. Raven thought back to earlier that day. The Beast had returned, but why?

Deep down she knew though. He had changed to save her. He had seen the creature closing in on her and he had changed into the Beast.

She could still see the fight in her head. She could still see every hit, every throw. She could still smell the sent of blood and fear. Her own fear. The Beast was afraid of nothing.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when the door of the infirmary opened. Starfire walked in. Raven looked up, and waited for Starfire to speak.

"Friend Raven, if you do not mind my asking, I have an important question." Raven nodded, signaling Starfire to continue.

"What are your feelings towards friend Beast Boy?" the alien asked softly, looking at Raven's hand on top of Beast Boy's.

Raven followed her gaze and let go of Beast Boy's hand. She looked back down at Beast Boy's sleeping form. What were her feelings towards Beast Boy? She had never really thought about her relationship with the green boy. It was strange, she got annoyed with him all the time, but she was never angry with him. When he annoyed her she was never sure if she felt like pushing him off a tall building or like hugging him until she could hug no more. Why had she never noticed how complicated their relationship was before?

Starfire waited patiently for an answer, knowing it must be hard for Raven to deal with all these emotions. The two girls were close, best friends, and Starfire could tell when Raven was upset and confused.

"I don't know." Replied Raven after a while "I just… don't know."

Starfire nodded and turned to leave. She floated to the door before turning back to Raven, who was already looking at Beast Boy once more.

"If ever you need a friend, I am here." She told Raven before leaving.

Raven didn't reply. She would need a friend, but not now. Her confusion had just begun, and she needed to see if she get passed it on her own.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Beast Boy's eyes slowly opening. When they did though, Raven's questions were immediately pushed to the back of her head.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to make his tired eyes focus. Once he could see properly, he smiled. The first thing he saw was Raven looking down at him, concern evident in her own eyes.

Noticing his smile, she quickly masked her emotions once more and sat back in her chair.

Beast Boy looked around the room. Several wires were attached to him, and the steady beeping from the heart monitor filled the room.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and he coughed a bit.

"Don't you remember?" asked Raven "You turned into the Beast."

Beast Boy sat up; his worst fears had been confirmed.

"I-I thought that was just a dream… a-a nightmare!" he stuttered. Raven shook her head and Beast Boy sighed before falling back on the bed. "But… how?"

Raven looked at him carefully before answering, "Cyborg thinks that your body reacted to the shock from the television by turning into the Beast. I think that the shock just… woke the Beast up."

Beast Boy nodded. "What happened? All I remember is seeing that creature going over to you and then… I don't know. Just flashes of memory."

Before Raven could fill him in, Robin's voice came onto the intercom.

"_Titans, everyone awake must report to the main room. Now." _Robin sounded frustrated

Raven stood up, followed by Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, exasperated.

"I'm going to the main room." he replied, as if explaining something to a child.

"You can't, you need to rest." She snapped.

Beast Boy didn't answer, instead he just walked past her to the door. Raven sighed. Giving up, she followed him to the main room.

The metal doors opened to reveal Starfire and Cyborg already sitting on the couch while Robin stood in front of them. The three Titans turned around to look when Raven and Beast Boy walked in.

"Beast Boy, you should be resting." Said Robin sternly

"That's what I told him." Said Raven. She sat down on the couch next to Starfire.

"I'm fine." Replied Beast Boy. He tried to sound breezy and care free, but all the others noticed his exhaustion. He was panting slightly and a thin layer of sweat had formed on his brow from his trek from the medical room to the main room.

"Fine, just sit down before you pass out." Sighed Robin. Sometimes Beast Boy could be a bit stubborn. Not all the time, but sometimes.

Beast Boy sat down next to Cyborg.

Now that his whole team was in front of him, Robin could continue.

"OK team, in all the confusion I'll admit that it was easy to forget." He started. He received blank stares.

"Forget what, friend Robin?" Starfire asked

"The man who broke-in in the first place." He answered. The others responded by groaning at their mistake.

"Now that everyone's awake, we have a lot of work to do." Robin turned on the big t.v screen behind him. He pressed play and a security tape of the store started playing. "I've been doing a bit of research."

A cashier sat at the counter, scanning items for customers. Suddenly the large creature they had seen earlier that day ran through the open door. A strangely calm man followed it. Robin paused the video.

"That's our thief." Said Robin, pointing at the man. "Cyborg, can we close in on his face?"

"No problem." Replied Cyborg. Pressing a button on his special remote, Cyborg made the camera zoom in. Much to their dismay, the man was wearing a dark mask that covered the top half of his face and head.

Pressing play, the tape carried on. They watched as the strange monster reeked havoc around the store and the customers ran out the door. The masked man walked over to the manager, who had come running out from the back room and now stood behind the counter with the shocked cashier.

Turning the volume up, they were able to hear what the two men said.

"_What are you doing? What is that thing?" _asked the manager, shaking with fear.

"_That 'thing' is my creation. My 'baby', if you will." _Defended the villain _"And this is a robbery."_

"_Get out of my store! I just pressed a silent alarm under the counter. The Teen Titans should be here any minute now!" _said the manager, slightly more confident.

"_Perfect." _The masked man said. Before he could say more, Robin and Starfire rushed in.

The manager yelled to them that it was a robbery before running out of the store. He wasn't needed.

The masked man stood in the shadows that his creature had created by breaking most of the lights.

The Titans watched as Starfire and Robin were quickly distracted by the creature advancing on them. They fast-forwarded through the fight between the creature and the Titans as the other three arrived shortly after.

They stopped as they got to the part where Beast Boy turned into the Beast. They watched closely as he transformed and charged at the creature who had lifted his powerful arm to finish Raven off.

Raven grabbed the remote from Cyborg and paused it.

"Raven! What are you doing?" asked Cyborg. He had really been getting into it.

"I think I noticed something." She rewound the tape and stopped it when the creature had just lifted it's clawed limb. Then she zoomed in on the masked man who had suddenly emerged from the shadows. He was holding up his hands, as if trying to stop the creature from killing her. The teens looked at the screen in confusion.

"Why would this villain be trying to stop his 'creation' from killing Raven?" Cyborg wondered out loud.

"Maybe blood makes him queasy?" joked Beast Boy, earning glares from the others.

"Perhaps our questions will be answered later in the tape?" suggested Starfire.

They watched the rest of the tape until the part where the Beast threw the creature out the window. They could no longer see the monster.

Robin paused the tape and looked at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you need to tell us what you saw when you checked the monster. Did it run away?" the leader asked

Beast Boy scrunched his face in concentration, trying to remember what had happened. After a few minutes of strained silence, Beast Boy finally remembered… barely.

"I-I remember seeing it fall to the ground… and then… all I remember seeing is a small dog and a bear cub…"

Though his description was vague and confusing, no one questioned it. Instead, Robin nodded his head thoughtfully and turned the movie back on.

As it neared the end Robin let out a cry of exasperation as he saw the thief bend down under the counter and pull something out from under it before running away, unnoticed by any of the Titans in the video. Rewinding it so he could see what it was, Robin zoomed the camera in on the object the masked man had stolen.

He was holding a large battery.

"Is that a battery?" asked Beast Boy. "Why would he steal something that costs like… 20 dollars?"

The others shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Replied Robin. "He's a thief and if he really created that monster, he's dangerous. He's a criminal and we need to take him down.

* * *

This chapter is done! It really did take a long time for me to write. Please review and tell me what you think! It would mean ever so much to me


	5. Ponderings

I'm back.I'd just like tosay thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and thatI hope you like this chapter. I'll try and update more often, I guessI just need a good kick on the bum (thanks to the mob spokesperson Blackrose2005). So, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ponderings**

The security tape had answered many questions, but left them with more. After viewing it they knew that the robber had stolen a battery, but didn't know why he would steal something that wasn't very valuable or rare. They knew that he had created the monster that had attacked them. They didn't know how or why. They knew that the man had tried to stop the creature from killing Raven. They weren't sure why he would try to stop his creation from killing one of his enemies. They didn't know if that was the last they had seen of him, or if he was going to attack again. If he did strike again, they didn't know where or when it would be. So many questions, not enough answers.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg wondered out loud.

"The only thing we can do is wait until he does it again. Then, we take him down." Answered Robin

A silence fell upon the room. No one was sure what to say now.

"So, how about some lunch?" asked Cyborg, trying to break the uneasy silence. The others nodded and Cyborg walked over to the kitchen to make lunch. Beast Boy stood up slowly.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." He tried to say casually. Everyone looked at him and nodded in agreement. His skin was pale and he still wasn't looking too good.

"Someone should help him, he might not make it to his room by himself without passing out." Said Raven. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire exchanged knowing glances.

"You can help him there, Raven." Replied Robin. Raven didn't argue and stood up, taking Beast Boy by the elbow. She led him out of the room and he leaned his body against hers; he was getting weaker by the second and he needed rest.

Once the metal doors closed behind Beast Boy and Raven, another silence fell over the friends. Cyborg broke the silence again.

"So, anyone planning on pointing it out, 'cause I know I'm not imagining it."

No one needed to ask what 'it' was. They had all noticed 'it'. In fact, they had been noticed 'it' all day.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven have been getting quite close lately, have they not?" replied Starfire.

"Yeah, there's definitely something there." Added Robin.

"Do you think…" Starfire started, but she found that the words she had been planning on saying were caught in her throat.

"That's why he changed?" finished Cyborg. "Definitely a possibility."

Yet another silence fell over the group. Everyone was deep in thought.

It could be dangerous if Beast Boy had changed to save Raven. If the electric shock had woken up the Beast permanently, it could return whenever Raven was in danger. That would happen a lot. Being super heroes isn't exactly the safest job there is.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven was still helping Beast Boy to his room.

'_For a building the shape of a 'T', there sure are a lot of corners.' _Raven thought angrily. Beast Boy had done a lot growing lately and was no longer a skinny, light teenager. Well, he was still skinny, but he was taller and strangely heavy.

Raven groaned and stopped, letting Beast Boy lean against the wall while she regained her breath.

Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was quite exhausted herself. Healing herself wasn't that easy, and it took away a lot of her energy, and she hadn't let herself rest very long before waking up to watch over Beast Boy and then the tape. In her weak state of mind, she didn't have quite enough will power to lift Beast Boy with her mind, which would have been much easier.

Noticing that Beast Boy's breath was getting more slow and rhythmic, she knew that he had fallen asleep against the wall and was slowly sliding down to the ground.

Lifting him up once more, she finished the trek to his room. It wasn't very far from where they had stopped.

Using her powers to hold Beast Boy up for a moment (albeit, a bit wobbly) she slid his door open. She pulled him over to his bunk bed and thankfully let him drop into the bottom mattress.

She looked at him for a moment. He was drenched in sweat, no doubt she was too, from the long walk, but he looked so peaceful and calm. Raven found she had a strangely overwhelming desire to flop onto the bed next to him and join him in dreamland (A/N: to any sicko's… it's not like that!).

Rolling him over a bit, she lay down next to him and let sleep take over her.

* * *

"Perhaps it is a good thing!" said Starfire.

"What do you mean?" questioned Robin.

"Perhaps his feelings for Raven will help control the Beast." The Tameranian explained.

"I doubt it." Replied Cyborg. "Weren't his feelings for her the reason he changed in the first place?"

"You know… I think I see what Star is saying." Said Robin, rubbing his chin "When Beast Boy turned into the Beast at the store, he only attacked the enemy's creature. He didn't go after any innocent people… or us."

Cyborg nodded thoughtfully. It was true. He had changed into the Beast, taken down the monster and then changed back. No mass destruction, and no unnecessary violence. He had just done what he normally would have done. Interesting.

"Friends, what is taking Raven so long?" Starfire wondered.

"She might have just gone to her room." answered Cyborg.

"Now that I think of it, she had her hood up the whole time she was in here. Do you think that maybe Raven was also more tired than she let on?" asked Robin

"You never know." Replied Cyborg, pulling out a large pot to make soup in.

"I shall go and check on our friends." Said Starfire, floating towards the door.

Starfire floated down the hall. The seriousness of the day was starting to take its toll on her, so she let her thoughts wander away from the monster and the Beast. Her thoughts landed on Robin.

If Raven and Beast Boy's feelings were so easy to see, then were her feelings for Robin easy to notice as well?

'_No, of course not!' _she assured herself.

She quickly reached Raven's door, which was closer to the main room. She knocked gently on the door, but received no reply. Carefully, she opened the door a tiny bit. Peaking into the room, she saw that no one was in there. Closing the door, she continued on to Beast Boy's room.

His door was still open so she looked into the room. Lying on the bottom bunk was Beast Boy, and curled up next to him was Raven.

Starfire floated over and smiled at the two. They were facing each other and at some point, Beast Boy's arm had wrapped around Raven's back, pulling her closer towards him. Her head was nestled between his chin and neck and they both had a peaceful smile on their faces.

Starfire sat down by the bed and watched them happily. This was what she wanted with Robin. In her mind's eye she pictured Robin and herself lying in the same position, with the same blissful expressions. It was almost too good to hope for. But that wouldn't stop her. Starfire knew that she and Robin were meant to be together… just like Raven and Beast Boy.

Starfire got lost in her musings and didn't notice when Robin came up behind her.

"They sure look happy." He whispered, smiling. Starfire mumbled her agreement, but didn't look away.

Robin walked up closer to her and helped her stand up. Robin noticed the longing in her eyes.

"Jealous of Raven?" he asked. He tried to sound joking and casual, but he couldn't help but feel hurt at the thought of Starfire being with anyone else but himself.

"Yes… and no." replied Starfire. Noticing Robin's confused expression, she elaborated. "There are times when I wish for a relationship like this. Comfortable and wonderful."

"You know, they probably still haven't even told each other how they feel." Replied Robin.

"I know…" said Starfire "I know all too well." Robin looked down, trying to hide his blush. Things were getting a little personal.

"Starfire, I think we should talk." He said, looking at her.

"What of?" she asked innocently.

Robin fought a lump in his throat and mumbled his answer.

"Mmoummfeelmmmngs…"

"What?"

Robin cleared his throat.

"Our… feelings…" by now he had completely given up on hiding the blush in his face. Starfire smiled and led him out of the room.

Closing the door behind them, Robin turned to look at a very excited Starfire. He sighed. This was going to be hard. He had never been good at talking about his feelings, worse even than most guys.

Clearing his throat once more, he confessed how he felt for Starfire.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cyborg smiled at the sound of a high-pitched squeal. Starfire was obviously happy about something.

Cyborg chopped carrots and added them to the pot of boiling water and peas. He was making vegetable soup. No meat. What was this world coming to?

Normally Cyborg would rather eat moldy socks than eat a meal with no meat, but today he had decided to be lenient. Beast Boy needed food, and the only food he would be able to eat was soup and of course if there was meat in it, he would refuse to eat it.

Chopping some onions and parsley, Cyborg felt his mouth starting to water at the smell in spite of himself. He poured in some noodles and seasoning and left the soup to cook for a while.

It was then that he started to wonder what was taking everybody so long. Raven had gone to help Beast Boy get to his bed, and never returned. Then, Starfire had gone to check on them and hadn't come back. Starfire had been gone for so long that Robin had gone to look for her, and he hadn't returned yet either. Cyborg was alone.

'_I guess I'm going to need to get used to this.' _He thought to himself. _'Once they all get together, I'll be the only single person left in the tower.'_

Now, being single wasn't the problem. Cyborg actually enjoyed being a bachelor a lot, but he didn't want to feel like a third, or in his case fifth, wheel.

Cyborg had had two major crushes, but he knew that neither of them would work out.

The first had been on Jinx. Despite being a villain, Cyborg had found the pink-haired girl to be really fun… and her good looks didn't hurt. Unfortunately, she was a bad-guy… err… girl. She always had been and always would be. It was just the way she was.

The second crush had been on BumbleBee. Bee was spunky and energetic, the list went on and on, but she was the leader of the Titans East. That's where she belonged, just like he belonged with the Teen Titans.

Cyborg was pulled away from his thoughts by a red flashing and an alarm.

Robin rushed in and ran over to the computer. Starfire followed him. Shortly after came Raven and Beast Boy, both blushing furiously, but re-energized.

"There's a break-in at the big animal supply shop!" Robin informed them.

"The animal supply shop?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Yes, now no more questions! Let's go!" answered the leader.

* * *

So there it is, chapter five. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Striking Again

Hey everyone! This is, of course, the next part of the story. There's another fighting scene... I hope I did a good job! Just R&R!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Striking Again **

The Teen Titans arrived to a scene quite similar to the last time. People were running away, some sporting wounds, and a strange creature was attacking anything that moved. The store was much busier than the electronics store and throngs of people were still pushing to get outside.

The masked man stood calmly in the middle of the pandemonium, watching as everyone panicked.

"Testing out your newest monster?" Robin's voice drifted over the screamingcivilians.

"It's not a monster… it's a masterpiece. I call him, Fluffy." Replied the man, smirking as the Titans prepared to attack him. Before any of them could move towards him, however, the new creature jumped towards them.

'Fluffy' was just as strangely horrifying as the last one. It had the body of one of the mountain lions that were common on the outskirts of Jump City, but bat-like wings sprouted from its shoulders. Unsheathing its deadly claws and unfurling its wings as far as they went.

Robin ran towards Fluffy, bo-staff drawn. The large feline lifted itself on its hind legs, using its wings for balance. As Robin's staff swung at its head, it caught the metal bar with its sharp teeth. Moving its head back and forth, the creature ripped the staff from Robin's hands, throwing Robin across the room at the same time. Using her powers, Raven caught him before he crashed into the wall.

Starfire immediately threw starbolts at Fluffy. The brightness seemed to confuse it, sending the cat spinning into a large shelf containing big bags of animal food.

It stood up quickly and turned back towards Starfire. Realizing that the light had had a negative effect on the creature, Starfire threw more green bolts at it. This time Fluffy closed his eyes, before he could be blinded by the light, and flew into the air. Starfire's attack missed the now flying creature and Fluffy let out a piercing screech.

Taking advantage of Fluffy's closed eyes, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at it. It let out another screech and moved out of the way, just missing the blast. Using tendrils of her power, Raven picked up a board that had fallen off the food shelf and threw it towards Fluffy. Fluffy cried again and moved slightly, causing the board fly harmlessly passed.

"How does it know where everything is when it's eyes are closed?" complained Robin as the feline dodged several of his freeze disks. The monster let out another loud call. Beast Boy's ears perked up with sudden realization.

"Echolocation!" he exclaimed. "He's using echolocation! Like a bat!"

"So is it a cat or a bat?" asked Cyborg, firing several more sonic cannons. His attack hit the cat/bat and it fell to the ground.

"Who cares?" replied Raven, using her powers to pick up a thick leather leash and wrapping it tightly around Fluffy.

Fluffy easily snapped the restraints and ran towards Raven. Robin stopped its attack by kicking it in its gut. Fluffy was tossed back, landing on its wings. It let out a high-pitched cry of pain. As it struggled to roll itself off its wings, Beast Boy charged towards it as a green ram. Beast Boy's horns knocked the wind out of the creature, causing it to slump forwards.

As it tried to regain its breath, Beast Boy took advantage of its slumped posture by turning into a raptor and biting on its left wing.

Crying out in pain and furry, Fluffy twisted its body and used one of its powerful back legs and its tail to throw Beast Boy away.

Robin ran towards Fluffy, re-armed with his bo-staff and swung, this time hitting Fluffy on the head before it could react. Robin swung his staff rapidly, hitting the creature in the neck, shoulders, and the base of its wings.

As Robin raised his bo-staff to hit its head again, Fluffy used its tail to pull the staff out of Robin's hands and threw it to the other side of the room. Undeterred, Robin continued his attack with punches and kicks. Fluffy howled in pain and pushed Robin away with terrifying momentum by using its wings and powerful limbs. Robin flew onto the wall behind the counter, and immediately passed out from a small animal tranquilizer that had been put on display behind the counter.

Cyborg ran towards Fluffy with his fist in the air, ready to left-hook the cat-like monster. Before he could throw his punch, however, Fluffy pounced on the hybrid. He landed flat on his back with Fluffy sitting on top of him, claws ready to scratch. Using his legs, Cyborg tossed the feline off of him. He stood up and turned to see that Fluffy had landed on all fours and was running towards him. He powered up his sonic cannon and aimed but before he could shoot, the creature used one of its powerful claws to throw Cyborg headfirst into several shelves. His cannon went off as he flew through the air towards Starfire, who had been flying to his aid. Cyborg was rendered unconscious and his attack hit Starfire, who fell to the ground.

Starfire flew up and struggled fly out of the way as the cat ran towards her, claws ready. Beast Boy and Raven moved to help her before the feline could attack, but didn't do anything in time. Fluffy pounced at her in midair and Starfire was sent crashing into the display case behind the counter and her skin was punctured by one of the larger tranquilizers, causing her to pass out next to Robin.

Fluffy turned around to face Beast Boy and Raven whom were both preparing to fight. Raven picked up half of on of the shelves Cyborg had crashed into and threw it towards the creature. Fluffy easily jumped over it and flew towards Raven. Raven blocked its attack with a shield of dark energy and tried to push Fluffy away.

As Fluffy swiped in vain at the force field, Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and tackled it.

Fluffy turned and faced Beast Boy who continued to continued to tackle it, slowly moving it to the ground. Once it was on all fours, Beast Boy turned onto an alligator and chomped down on its right wing. He moved his body back and forth, pulling at the leathery wing. Fluffy screeched and clamped its jaw around Beast Boy's tail. The changeling's mouth opened in surprise and the feline pulled its wings away from Beast Boy and scratched its claws down his back. Growling in anger and pain, the alligator changed into a turtle. Realizing that its scratches were no longer having any affect, Fluffy flipped turtle Beast Boy onto his back and slid him across the floor like a hockey puck. Unable to stop himself he fell into a metal cage that was quickly closed and locked.

The masked man looked down at Beast Boy and smirked. He looked up in surprise when a large creature, surrounded by a black bubble flew into one of the cages around Beast Boy's.

"Thanks for the idea." Said Raven, her eyes white and her hands glowing with energy. Using her powers she wrapped the man up with more of the leather leashes. He made no move to escape.

"Hmm…" he said mockingly "It's almost as if capturing the green one gave you enough motivation to take down my precious Fluffy."

"You have bad taste in pets." Said Raven, deliberately ignoring his comment.

"I'm quite serious." Continued the man calmly. "I know you could have done this earlier."

"The idea never crossed my mind." The empath growled. He gave her another of his infuriating smirks.

"Excuses, excuses." He chided. "I'm sure you could have figured it out earlier, but it's almost as if seeing your green friend in a cage made you… angry."

Raven growled angrily. The man continued.

"You didn't react when Robin and Starfire were hit with tranquilizers, or when Cyborg passed out."

"I didn't know about the cages." She growled.

"Well now you're just lying. You can't have missed them; the shelf you picked up was lying right in front of them."

"I was concentra-" she began, but he cut her off.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what would happen if something happened to the little shape-shifter."

Before Raven could stop him, the villain kicked the cage. The nearly unconscious boy groaned in pain as he flopped around his large metal cage.

"Stop it." Raven whispered menacingly. The man kicked again.

"Stop it." She repeated a bit louder. He kicked even harder. Beast Boy gasped as his bruised body hit the sides of the cage.

"I said STOP IT!" Raven barked. She sent a wave of her power towards the man, binding his legs tighter and sending him flying into a wall. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Such power. But you have more, don't you, Raven?" She didn't answer. "Yes, you do, and you know how much destruction it could cause if it got out of control…" he trailed off.

"What is the point of this?" she growled.

"Nothing."

He sat in silence for a moment as she turned her back and picked up the store phone. He stayed silent as she called the police and asked them to pick him up. When she turned around he was gone. Spinning around she desperately searched the store but the was no sign of him.

"Clean up on isle two." His voice floated over the trashed store. His voice came from all sides and she spun around, trying to find the source of his voice.

"Where are you?" she called out. Her eyes searched the mostly empty building.

"Don't bother looking, I'm not in the store." He said smugly.

"How did you get away?" she called out angrily.

"I suppose there's no harm in sharing my little escape secret. I used one of my creations."

"What?" she growled.

"My first 'baby'. I called her Sophia. She's a cross between a mouse and a crab. Fits easily in my pocket and she can cut through leather and metal bindings like butter."

"What are you planning on doing? What are your intentions?"

"Tut, tut. Raven, dear, you're beginning to get a bit nosy. Besides, I can't tell you all my plans. Where's the fun in that?" he chided.

Raven growled on moved towards the corner that she had left him bound in when she called the police. Sitting on ground was a walky-talky with his voice drifting through it.

"Now I really can't talk. I'll talk to you later." And with that the transmission ended.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cyborg. Raven jumped at his voice, not realizing he had woken up.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Uhh… anyone planning on getting me out of this cage?" Beast Boy whined. "I have a cramp in my leg."

Cyborg chuckled and went over to his cage to release the green boy. Beast Boy flopped out of the cage and stretched his limbs.

A groan came from the corner where Robin and Starfire were lying. Starfire lifted her heavy head and looked at the others.

"Were we victorious?" she asked, looking at them questioningly.

Before any of them could respond, Robin jolted up.

"Oooh… head rush." He moaned, leaning his head gingerly against the wall.

Beast Boy snickered a bit and Starfire looked at Robin in concern.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." He mumbled, looking into her green orbs.

"Well, that can happen when humans get a dose of animal tranquilizers." Said Raven sarcastically. She walked over and picked up the needle that had fallen beside him. "'For small and weak rodents'." She read the label.

Beast Boy let out a snort of the laughter he was trying to repress. Raven then picked up the tranquilizer next to Starfire.

"'For large and powerful mammals'." She read. Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing. Robin blushed.

"Yeah, well… she's an alien, her anatomy is different!" he huffed indignantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Snickered Cyborg.

Robin was about to reply, but Starfire interrupted their teasing.

"You have still not answered my question." She reminded them "Were we victorious?"

She and Robin looked at their friends expectantly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg abruptly stopped laughing and Raven looked away. Their silence was answer enough. Robin sighed impatiently. He blamed himself, of course. That's just the way he was. In his eyes, if he hadn't let himself pass out from the animal tranquilizers, he might have been able to help them.

Starfire understood what he was thinking and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It was no one's fault." She whispered.

Raven pulled her hood even further down on her head and looked at the ground. She hadn't thought so either, until Starfire had said so. Now she was feeling a bit guilty.

Robin nodded and stood up shakily. "I suppose we should call the police and the store manager."

"Raven already called the cops, I'll just go and call the manager." Said Cyborg, walking towards the phone. Robin nodded his head with approval and turned to the rest of the team.

"Someone needs to tell me exactly what happened." He said sternly.

Raven looked up a bit and told him what had happened, leaving out his taunting. By the time she was done, the police and the manager had arrived.

As the police scanned the area for any hurt people or clues, the Titans talked to the manager.

He was a short and round man. He wore a blue shirt and brown trousers and had a large pin that said, 'Lenny Rounder, Manager.' in bold letters.

"Mr.Rounder, looking around can you see anything important missing?" Robin asked the twitchy man. He gazed across the store and his eyes landed on an empty wall with pegs on it. He walked over and searched the floor around it.

"The collars are missing." He replied. His voice was high and whiny.

"Collars?" Robin repeated dumbly.

"Yes, collars… electric ones. The zoo buys them from us to keep animals under control during feeding and things like that…" he voice trailed off

"Please, around how many of these collars were taken?" asked Starfire.

"Well…" Lenny replied nervously "There were about ten of the milder ones on display, and a large one that gives off more volts than the smaller ones…"

"OK, and you don't see anything else missing?" Robin asked.

Rounder's gaze swept over the store one last time. Finally he shook his head.

"Right. We'll call you later then, to work out how we're going to pay the damage." Said Robin.

Cyborg picked up the cage containing Fluffy and the Titans turned to leave and went home silently.

* * *

OK! So now that you've (hopefully) read this chapter, please review! Say anything, anything at all! Just tell me what you thought. 


	7. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a while to update, but I've been shopping for back-to-school stuff nonstop!So, here's the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Girl Talk**

"How could I have been so stupid!" growled Raven, pacing around her room. "I let my guard down and he got away."

She stopped, feeling her anger slipping out of her control. She took a deep breath and flopped onto her bed. Burying her face in her pillow she sighed.

She knew she shouldn't blame herself, but she felt strangely responsible. If she had ignored the villain's taunting, she would have remembered to watch him while she called the police. But the taunting had gotten to her and she had just wanted to ignore him.

Raven lifted her head as someone knocked softly on the door.

"Friend Raven? You are in your sleeping quarters, yes?" Starfire's sweet voice drifted into the room.

Raven stood up and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out at Star.

"Yes?"

Starfire looked at her dark friend in concern.

"You have seemed most upset since the escape of our foe, and you went into your room as soon as we returned home. You did not even come out for dinner," the alien said in distress.

"I'm fine, Starfire. Just a bit angry that he got away." Raven answered truthfully.

Starfire nodded thoughtfully. Now that she was convinced that her friend was fine, her concern turned to joy.

"Friend, would you come to my room? I wish to engage in the 'girl talk'," said Starfire hopefully, smiling.

Raven sighed.

"Sure, Starfire. We'll go to your room," said Raven reluctantly. She stepped out of her room, and followed Starfire who floated happily down the hall towards her own room.

They reached it quickly, and Raven forced herself not to cringe at the excessively pink room. She had to admit though; the room was a much better place for girl talk. Cute stuffed animals, a large and inviting closet, and the bright colors made it much more fitting for talking about things like boys and shopping.

Raven walked towards the large, round bed and sat down. The soft mattress was comfortable. Starfire sat down next to her and crossed her legs. They sat in a comfortable silence before Raven spoke.

"So… you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," replied the Tameranian. "I wished to ask you why you were sleeping with Beast Boy on his bed earlier this afternoon?"

Raven could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks and pulled her hood over her head.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just felt too tired to return to my room," replied Raven, looking at the purple sheets.

"You looked quite peaceful lying in Beast Boy's arms," said Starfire, smiling knowingly.

Raven looked around, careful not to look at her smiling friend, and didn't reply. She thought back to when she had woken up from the alarm and found herself tangled up with Beast Boy. The two had blushed and said nothing. Instead they had just looked away from each other and left the room. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, Raven knew she had been quite comfortable.

"I would like to thank you. For sleeping next to Beast Boy," Starfire continued. Raven looked up at her questioningly.

"I believe seeing the two of you looking so happy together is what convince Robin to express his feelings of love."

By now, Starfire was no longer sitting on the bed, but floating happily above it with a dreamy look plastered on her face. Raven smiled a bit.

"He told you he loves you?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Starfire answered anyway.

"Yes, he did! He said that he loved me more than he thought possible and then he gave me a kiss!" Starfire answered, giggling happily.

Slowly getting the hang of 'girl talk', Raven smiled and asked,

"So, how was it?"

"Oh, it was most glorious!" answered Star, flying loops around the room, "My legs felt like the substance of jelly, and I had the 'flies of butter' in my digestive system."

"Butterflies in your stomach," Raven corrected absent-mindedly. "So he was good at it?"

"Undoubtedly!" she giggled "When he first pressed his lips against mine, it was soft and the… flies of- the butterflies fluttered and I felt as though I was floating!"

Raven smiled, knowing that she probably had been. The princess continued.

"Then after a while, his lips pressed harder and I could feel my cardiac organ pumping through my vlorkask!" she squealed, jumping on the bed. Raven laughed lightly at her friend's antics.

"Have you ever received a kiss from a boy?" asked Starfire, bouncing up and down.

"No," answered Raven truthfully.

"You must! It is the most wonderous feeling!" Starfire told her, smiling widely.

"I'm sure it's even better when you kiss someone you love, like you and Robin did," said Raven thoughtfully.

"It is quite probable. Perhaps you would receive the same feelings as I have right now, if you kissed friend Beast Boy," suggested Starfire happily.

Raven blushed more and was thankful for her hood. She would never admit to anyone that she had been wondering the same thing.

"So, are you and Robin going to go on a date then?" asked Raven, changing the subject back to Robin and Starfire.

Starfire stopped jumping momentarily and looked at Raven questioningly.

"What does a dried fruit have to do with Robin and myself?" she asked innocently.

"Sometimes couples like to spend time with each other by going to places together, like the movies or dinner." Explained Raven, choosing her words carefully.

Starfire nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe I have seen this earthly courting ritual before."

"I'm sure you have," agreed Raven.

"I think I shall ask Robin to accompany me on a 'date'," she exclaimed happily.

Before they could continue their conversation, the room flashed red and a loud alarm sounded throughout the tower. The two girls ran out of the room and joined their friends in the living room.

"There's a robbery at the new science laboratory, and I'm guessing that it's our masked opponent again." Robin told them.

With no more words needed, they left the 'T' shaped building and headed towards the laboratory that had only been built a couple months ago.

Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and the others took the T-car. He wanted to feel the wind rush past him; it helped him concentrate before a fight.

As he drove, he tried to remember what they had been studying at the lab. The alarm had gone off in sector D-5, which was where they were studying REM. First the villain had stolen a battery, then an electric collar, and now he had broken into a place where they were studying sleep patterns and dreams. What was this guy up to?

* * *

There you go! Now, just press the little purple button and review! 


	8. Gone Again

Ok, here's the next part of Frightful Combination! This part has another fighting scene, but it's not quite as long as the others. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gone Again**

The tires of the T-car screeched to a stop, followed closely by Robin's motorcycle. The Titans piled out of the car and they all went into the large building. They ran through the empty halls. Only a few people ran past them. It was already late, and most people had left by now. They quickly ran up the stairs to the top level, where the break-in was happening. A tall woman came rushing around a corner and nearly ran into Robin, who was in the lead.

"Oh, thank goodness you're hear!" she exclaimed when she saw the Titans. "A strange man broke in, and he has a strange… monster with him!"

Robin nodded and they continued down the hall. They soon reached the room that had been broken into and they ran in.

The masked man whirled around, clearly surprised.

"Damn, you got here quicker than I thought you would!" he cursed, pocketing something that was in his hand.

"That's too bad, but I think it's past your bed time," said Robin "Titans, GO!"

Robin and Raven ran forward first, catching him off guard. Robin threw a flurry of punches and Raven used her powers to create a wall behind him, stopping him from backing away.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped forward to help their friends, but were stopped by his latest creation. A cylindrical body blocked their path that was at least 20 feet long. Its body was coiled loosely behind it.

"A snake? I can take this one!" said Beast Boy confidently before turning into a mongoose. The snake hissed and lifted its massive head, revealing pincers and a scorpion-like stinger at the end of its tail. Venom dripped from its fangs and tail. Beast Boy felt suddenly less confident, but attacked anyway.

Beast Boy dodged the poisonous tail as he scratched furiously at the snake's body. Beast Boy dodged the tail again, but as he moved to the side, the left pincer crashed down on his head. The shock turned him back to his human form and as he shook his head, reorienting himself. When he looked up, the deadly tail was coming towards him. Before the tail could strike Beast Boy, however, it was blasted away by a blue beam.

"Booyah!" cheered Cyborg, running towards his fallen friend. As Cyborg helped his dizzy friend up, Starfire flew in, throwing starbolts at the serpent.

The creature followed her and snapped its teeth as Starfire flew around its head.

Raven watched the others out of the corner of her eye, as she helped Robin by mentally throwing floor tiles at the evil man.

Robin swiftly kicked and punched at the man, slowly backing him towards a corner. The man blocked the punches, not knowing how to fight back. They soon reached the corner and Raven encased the man in a black shield the seemed to seep from the walls.

"Call off your monster!" demanded Robin

"Now why would I do something like that?" smirked the man, back to his regular cocky self now that Robin couldn't touch him. It didn't seem to faze him that he couldn't escape.

"You'll do it, if you know what's good for you," threatened Robin.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say, I thought you were supposed to be the good guy," replied the man.

Robin growled and pounded his fists on the force field. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a high-pitched scream. He and Raven whirled around to see Starfire get hit by the serpent's stinger. Seconds too late a sonic blast hit the tail, in a vain attempt to save her. Starfire fell to the ground, where the snake's body wrapped around her.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, running towards them.

But Starfire's alien body seemed immune to the venom in serpent's tail. She eyes began glowing green. Beams of light shot from her eyes, heading towards the snake's face. The attack missed its objective, however, when the snake bared its fangs. The beams bounced off one if its strong teeth and hit the ceiling lights above the two of them. Shards of glass fell down on them. In a rush of adrenaline, Starfire managed to pull her arms out of the vice grip and was able to protect her head.

The glass punctured the snake and it hissed in pain, releasing Starfire. The girl flew out of its grasp. As monster writhed in pain, pieces of ceiling started to rain down on it. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the ceiling and the heavy, metal roof fell down on the monster.

They all watched in fascination as the monster shrunk.

"Raven, can you lift the pieces of roof so we can see what happened to the monster?" Robin asked

Without replying, Raven used her powers to lift the rubble off the creature, never letting the force field down.

When the pieces were all lifted up, the Titans gasped at what they saw. Lying on the floor were a paralyzed garter snake and a small, half-crushed scorpion.

Beast Boy walked over and looked closely at the scorpion. He was the animal expert, so no one stopped him.

"This kind of scorpion isn't venomous," he informed them all.

"That is not possible!" protested Starfire, "I felt the burning of the poison, before my immune system rid it from my body."

"Yeah, there was venom dripping from its tail, and its fangs while we were fighting it," added Cyborg.

Beast Boy raised a curious eyebrow, "But garter snakes aren't venomous either."

"Explain," Robin said simply, turning around to face the trapped villain. "Where is he?" Robin yelled, his eyes widening behind his mask. Everyone turned around to look. The force field was still there, but a pile of bricks sat where he should have. The wall in the corner he had been trapped in was broken.

Starfire gasped and the others gaped. Raven let down the shield and everyone ran forward to look out the whole in the wall.

They were on the top floor of a five-story building; it wasn't likely that he jumped down and ran away. But there was no one on the ground below. They looked in the dark sky, but couldn't see anything except a bat in the distance.

Robin fell angrily to his knees, cursed and pounded the floor with his gloved fist.

"He got away," he mumbled.

"Please, Robin. Do not feel angered. We were almost victorious. The next time we see him, we shall defeat him easily," comforted Starfire, wrapping her arms around the boy wonder.

"You're right, thanks Star." Robin said shakily. He pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. The others noticed this but didn't say anything. Cyborg and Beast Boy (who still didn't know what had happened between Robin and Starfire) knew they would have time to bug Robin later, and decided not to ruin the moment. Raven smiled lightly at their public show of feelings.

Beast Boy unknowingly moved closer to Raven. He was about to grasp her hand, when Robin and Starfire stood up and Robin spoke. Realizing what he was trying to do, the changeling pulled his hand away.

"I guess we should get back to the tower. It's pretty late." Said Robin, grasping Starfire's hand. Beast Boy felt a pang of jealousy.

'_I was just about to do that with Raven, you jerk!' _he thought grumpily. He shook that thought out of his head. He was too tired to think rationally.

Cyborg walked around the room. It wasn't that trashed, compared to most of their fights. The tiles Raven had ripped up to throw were missing from the floor, and there was a large hole in the roof, but the new and expensive pieces of equipment were fine.

The tall woman they had run into earlier walking into the room, looking around wearily. Her frizzy red hair was falling out of a tight bun on the top of her head, and she looked quite shaken.

"What happened in here?" she asked, examining the newly acquired skylight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin, ignoring her question.

"I knew you would need someone to tell you if anything was missing or damaged," she replied absent-mindedly picking up one of the broken floor tiles. "I hid in the basement, and it's a good thing I did. I already know what he took."

"What was it?" asked Robin

"We've been doing experiments on how sleeping pills and other sedatives affect a person's REM patterns. That man stole our strongest kind. It's a sedative that you inject into the body. It knocks the recipient out almost immediately." She explained, still examining the room.

"OK, thank-you for your help. We should get going," thanked Robin, shaking the woman's hand.

They walked out of the building and everyone except Robin hopped in the T-car. As Robin strapped his helmet on, only one thought flew through his head,

What was this guy up to?

* * *

Ok, so now you've read it, it's time to review!


	9. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

OK, we're getting into the good stuff here, so read and review. Tell me what you think, I'd really appriciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped**

"Robin!" called Cyborg, stopping their leader before he could escape to his room. Beast Boy stood behind the half-metal man. Robin looked at the two and took in their mischievous smiles and sighed. He knew he'd have to deal with this eventually.

"So, what's going on between you and Starfire?" questioned Cyborg,

"He means besides the flirting you two usually do," added Beast Boy.

This wasn't right, thought Robin. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Calmly he sidestepped their question and said, "So, you and Raven looked comfortable on your bed this afternoon."

"Oh, no you don't!" exclaimed Beast Boy sternly, "You can't change the subject,"

Cyborg was looking at Beast Boy slyly.

"Actually, Beast Boy," he smirked "I want to hear about this,"

Robin smiled at Cyborg and they deftly turned on Beast Boy.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy demanded

"Starfire and me went to check on you two when Raven didn't come back from bringing you to your room," explained Robin.

"And what did you see?" asked Beast Boy, hoping that they hadn't come in to see Beast Boy actually holding Raven; they might have just seen them lying on the same bed… right? Not likely.

"You and Raven were lying together. Quite closely, I might add," replied Robin, while Cyborg snickered behind him. "And you had your arms around her."

Beast Boy's face turned a bright shade of red, making him resemble a Christmas ornament. Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" he cheered, "I knew you liked her!"

"Shut-up," mumbled Beast Boy, looking at his shoes. "Didn't we come here to bug Robin about him and Starfire making kissy face at the science lab?"

And just like that, the tables were turned.

"We were-weren't m-making kissy face…" he stammered

"Man, you kissed her on the cheek," chuckled Cyborg. "And she was hugging you for a long time,"

"I-I… no…" Robin stuttered lamely

"Dude, you were totally flirting worse than usual," giggled Beast Boy

Robin sighed. So much for not going down without a fight, he knew when he was beaten (although sometimes he tended to obsess over it).

"Fine…" he relented "I told Starfire that I l-lo-love her," he blushed deep crimson.

Cyborg had a proud, yet sappy, look on his face and Beast Boy wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Our little boy is all grown-up," Cyborg said in a teary voice.

They all laughed and Cyborg and Beast Boy congratulated Robin once more before returning to their rooms.

"It's about time," said Beast Boy conversationally as they walked back to their rooms. "You could cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife."

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg. "Speaking of sexual tension, " Beast Boy looked at him questioningly "When are you going to tell Raven how much you like her?"

Beast Boy turned that interesting shade of red and green again and looked at Cyborg.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Raven that way," he lied

Cyborg looked at him knowingly. Beast Boy groaned; he knew Cyborg could read him like a book.

"OK, so what if I do?" Beast Boy defended, "She's an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to have her,"

Cyborg grinned and looked passed Beast Boy at the door behind him. Beast Boy turned around and saw the word RAVEN written in bold letters across the door.

"Eek! Do you think she heard?" Beast Boy asked in a panic.

"Heard what?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Raven walking down the hall, a cup of tea in her hand. She was looking at them suspiciously.

"Uhh…" Beast Boy "Cyborg was just wondering… if I had… seen the remote?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the lame and obviously fake excuse.

"Well, whatever, just don't look for it around my room. I plan on sleeping," she replied, walking past them and opening her door.

"No problem, Rae!" exclaimed Beast Boy, grabbing Cyborg by the arm and pulling him down the hall, stopping in front of Beast Boy's room. Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy's relieved face.

"That was way too close," Beast Boy sighed, glaring at the mechanical man.

Cyborg just laughed more and said goodnight before turning and walking to his own room. Beast Boy shook his head and walked into his own room.

* * *

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. The dream was back. 

**_Dripping fangs. Razor sharp claws, surrounded by black energy. Four red eyes, glaring into the night. Maniacal laughter rang through the empty warehouse. A flash of lightning lit the room, revealing the masked man wearing a lab coat. The monster let out a primitive roar-_**

Raven sat up abruptly in her bed. She lifted a shaking hand to wipe the sweat dripping into her eyes. Raven searched her mind, trying to remember the last time she had had the dream. The other night she hadn't had the dream because her body and mind were too busy being healed by her powers to create dreams. That afternoon she had slept without having the dream… but she didn't think she could have any bad dreams while she was lying so blissfully in Beast Boy's arms. She hastily shook that thought from her head and stood up. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was just past 12:30. Picking her cup up off of her bed side table, she left her room and headed towards the kitchen.

When she got there she was surprised to see the fridge door light on. A green head emerged from the depths of the fridge and smiled at her.

"Hey Raven," greeted Beast Boy sleepily.

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgment and moved over to the stove. Lifting her kettle from the back burner, she filled it with tap water. She placed it back on the stove and turned the heat on. She sat down at the table to wait for her tea water to boil.

Beast Boy finally pulled a large bowl of purple and green grapes out of the fridge. He sat down next to Raven and pushed the bowl in between them, silently offering her some.

Raven gratefully ate a green grape and stood up when her kettle started whistling.

She pulled two cups out of the cupboard and carefully poured the water into both of them. She searched the cupboard and finally pulled out a box of mint tea. She placed a tea bag in each of the cups and let the flavor seep before walking back to the table and placing one cup in front of herself and one on front of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sniffed at the tea and eventually took a hesitant sip. His eyebrows raised in approval at the taste and put the cup back on the table.

They sat in a comfortable silence, eating grapes and drinking tea.

"Nightmare?" Beast Boy asked after a while. Raven nodded. "Yeah… I couldn't sleep either,"

"Premonition?" asked Raven. Beast Boy nodded.

"I saw more of my dream," Raven said quietly. Beast Boy looked at her and she continued, telling in detail exactly what she had seen.

Beast Boy gently placed a hand on hers and Raven thought back to the other night when he had done the same thing. She was glad that it was dark in the room; the shadows hid her blush.

Neither spoke for a while, and neither brought up their little nap earlier that day. They finished the bowl of grapes and Raven stood to put the bowl in the sink.

When she turned around she saw Beast Boy standing behind her. He opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. Raven gratefully accepted. After a while they pulled apart and headed towards the door.

The metal door slid open and they both stepped into the dark hallway.

Beast Boy lifted his head, and sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. He looked to his right and thought he saw something move, but before he could register this information, something sharp poked into his thigh. His world went dark.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, just in time to see a dark figure press something into his leg. Before she could react, the needle was poked into her shoulder. She felt exhaustion fill her body and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from blacking out.**

* * *

**

There you go! The ninth part of Fearful Combination. Now just click on the purple button and review!


	10. Intentions Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

OK, sorry about the cliffie, but here's the next part so you can all stop wondering! Hopefully you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Intentions Revealed**

Starfire opened her eyes and yawned, stretching in her bed. Gingerly pushing her warm sheets off herself, the young alien stood up on the soft carpet of her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled across her room to open the purple curtains. Sunlight flooded her room and she brightened immediately. She walked over to her closet, pulling out one of her many purple uniforms. She continued her morning routine with happy thoughts of a certain masked leader.

She was in love. She was loved back. Things could not be better. Unexpectedly, Starfire snapped back to reality, remembering the case they were currently involved in. She knew it was getting serious. No one except the Titans had been really hurt so far, but she knew that strong sedatives in the wrong hands could be dangerous.

She sighed, as she finished brushing her vibrant red hair. She placed her brush back on her vanity and smiled into her mirror. Wasn't it always best to look on the bright side? On the bright side, she now knew that Robin loved her as much as she loved him. On the bright side, Beast Boy hadn't changed back into the Beast since the first break-in. On the bright side, she was positive that she had seen Beast Boy's hand reaching for Raven's the other night.

Starfire's smile grew wider. She loved seeing her friends happy. She had always thought it would be a glorious thing to see friends Raven and Beast Boy courting each other.

Starfire twirled happily around her room, before opening her door and floating down the hall to the kitchen. She stepped inside the large room and looked around. Cyborg was watching television and Robin was cooking a large batch of pancakes.

"Good morning, Robin!" she greeted happily, floating towards the cooking teen.

He turned and smiled at her before lightly kissing her on the lips and replying, "Morning, Star."

She blushed lightly, and looked down bashfully at her shoes. When she looked up again, there was a set determination that was both sweet and confident.

"Robin, I was hoping you would accompany me in the earthly courtship ritual, known as a 'date'," she smiled hopefully at him and he chuckled a bit.

"Of course. I'd love to—" Robin was interrupted by a loud cough behind them.

"If you two are done making goo-goo eyes, have either of you seen BB or Raven this morning?" asked Cyborg, grinning as they both turned crimson at his accusation. Starfire got over her embarrassment first, however.

"I have seen neither friend Beast Boy nor friend Raven all morning," she replied, tapping her index finger against her chin as she thought

"I haven't seen them either," added Robin. "I'm sure they're fine. Raven's probably holed up in her room, and Beast Boy can sleep through a hurricane."

"Yeah, but he can also smell pancakes from a mile away, and Raven usually come out of her bedroom around this time to get tea and yell at me and B," Cyborg retorted.

"Are you in fear for our friends' well-beings?" asked Starfire cautiously.

"No. I'm sure they're fine," Cyborg replied, although he looked uncertain "but it's just not normal for the tower to be this quiet, this late in the morning."

"That's true," said Robin, looking up from the pancakes. "Maybe you two should go and get them."

Cyborg and Starfire nodded and went to their friends' rooms; Starfire went to get Raven, and Cyborg went to wake Beast Boy.

"Hey BB! Breakfast is almost ready, so get your lazy butt out of bed!" Cyborg pounded on the door, yelling into the changeling's room. "If you don't come out right now, I'm coming in," he warned. Receiving no response, the metal man opened the door and walked over to the messy bed.

It was fairly easy getting to Beast Boy's bed; he still had somewhat of a path through the mess that led to his bed from a couple nights ago. Cyborg crept over to the lumps of sheets and pillows known as Beast Boy's bed and leaned in towards the lump he figured to be Beast Boy. Taking a deep breath Cyborg leaned in really close…

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" he bellowed. Nothing happened.

Cyborg cautiously lifted the bed sheets and his eyes widened in surprise when he found nothing there.

'_OK, nothing to worry about,' _Cyborg tried to calm himself. _'He's probably just in the bathroom or on the roof or something,'_

Cyborg searched the tower; looking anywhere he might have find Beast Boy, but found neither hind nor tail of Beast Boy. As he was looking once more through the empty hallways, he ran into Starfire, who also appeared to have lost something or someone.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" he asked the girl, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I have not. Have you seen friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"I haven't seen Raven all morning," he replied.

"Perhaps we should inform Robin," suggested Starfire.

Cyborg agreed and they ran back to the kitchen to tell Robin.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes wearily. His head was pounding and his right leg felt a bit numb. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a large, dark room. It looked almost like an abandoned warehouse, but he couldn't be sure without more light. He closed his eyes tightly, and concentrated on the eyes of a nocturnal animal. Just the eyes. When he opened them again, they were pure white, but he could see as well as any night dwelling animal. It was a warehouse.

Beast Boy tried to stand up so he could take a closer look but soon realized that he couldn't. Ropes were bound around him tightly and he was in a big metal cage.

He turned as he heard someone groan beside him. Using his nocturnal eyes, he saw Raven lying beside him, also tied.

"Raven," he whispered. "Raven, wake up!"

The empath opened her eyes and he watched her face screw up from a headache like Beast Boy's.

"What's going on?" she groaned. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," replied Beast Boy.

Raven looked around quickly and took everything in.

"We've been captured," she said grimly.

"Yeah, but we can escape, right? You can still talk, so you can say your magic words and get us out or this place!" Beast Boy whispered. Raven nodded and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. Her eyes turned a glowing white and a thin tendril of energy wrapped itself around their ropes. They watched as the energy tugged at the bindings, but it was too weak to do anything that might help free them. The black energy disappeared and Raven's eyes turned back to their normal violet hue.

"What's wrong, Rae?" asked Beast Boy nervously. Raven ignored the nickname and answered through gritted teeth.

"I'm too tired. My powers can't work if I'm physically exhausted," she explained, bowing her head in shame.

Beast Boy noticed and inched over to her, resting his head on hers in an improvised hug.

"It's OK, it's not your fault," he told her comfortingly. "Besides, I can just turn into a gorilla or something."

Raven nodded and Beast Boy squirmed over a bit. Once he had enough room, he concentrated on the body of a gorilla. He quickly grew bigger and hair grew all over his body. Where Beast Boy had sat, now stood a slumped gorilla, still bound. The ropes seemed to have stretched around him. He transformed into a mouse and the bindings shrunk, shrinking to fit his small form.

He changed back into his human form and sighed in frustration.

"What the hell!" he cursed, stomping his tied up feet on the ground. He looked at Raven desperately. "Please tell me you know what's going on here?"

Raven was about to answer 'no', when a voice rang out through the empty warehouse.

"I do," said the voice, stepping closer to the cage they were in. As he stepped closer, they saw he was the masked man. The two trapped Titans' eyes narrowed. "Adjusting ropes. I made them just for you Beast Boy."

"Who are you?" snarled Raven.

"I am," he replied, turning on the warehouse lights, "the Frightful Combiner."

Raven would have scoffed at his lame pseudonym, but both the teens were distracted by the machines that had had been revealed when he turned on the lights.

Large computers lined the walls. Two large metal tables were connected to the computers by wires. Large laser-like devices were aimed at the tables. The technology could easily rival Cyborg's.

Raven was the first to find her voice,

"What are those machines for? How did you get passed the tower's security system? What—"

"Silly Raven, I can't tell you all my secrets at once, now can I?" the Combiner walked towards the cage and grabbed Raven's chin, forcing her to look up at him. He received a dangerous glare from Raven. Beast Boy growled under his breath. The Combiner smirked.

"My, my. Someone's a bit protective of our little Raven," he said slyly.

Beast Boy didn't reply, instead he just narrowed his eyes in a glare that was almost a scary as Raven's.

The Combiner seemed unfazed.

"I will, however, tell you a bit of my work. Perhaps it will answer some of your questions."

The teens watched him quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"You see," he began. "It all began when I was just a young boy. I had always loved stories of monsters, especially the ones that were like two separate creatures combined, like the sphinx. I used to dream about being one of those beasts. So I studied. I read books on biology, evolution, technology, medical procedures, and so many other things. Then, when I was only about twenty-five, I realized what I needed to do. I needed to turn myself into of the magical beasts I had loved as a child. Then I could rule the world, just like I had always dreamed—"

"I thought you said you had dreamed about being a monster… not ruling the world," interrupted Beast Boy.

"Shut up!" barked the Combiner. "As I was saying… I could rule the world. And so, I got DNA samples from the zoo. I built my machine and I used it on myself, and I was left with this…"

Pulling off his mask, the man revealed a face that was only part human. Underneath the nose and down was completely human, although now that they looked carefully they could see that the man had large, sharp teeth. The nose, however, was not human. Neither were the eyes, nor ears, which sat oddly high in his head. From the nose and up, the Combiner had the face of a lion.

Beast Boy and Raven both gave involuntary gasps as they looked at his strange face.

"Since then, I have stopped experimenting on myself," he continued stonily. "But I never stopped experimenting. I started small, combining a mouse and a crab. Then I started working on larger animals. Eventually I perfected my combining. Eventually, every time I combined a creature, I was able to use their strongest, most primal sides. Cats, for example, are naturally curious and have natural hunting abilities. I was able to harness that strength. Also, when I combine the animals, they grow bigger than their natural size. A puppy can grow to be the size of a wolf; a cub can be as big as a bear. A tabby cat can grow to be as big as a mountain lion; a bat might as well be a dragon. You see how it works?" he grinned at them maliciously through the bars of the cage.

"I still don't see what we have to do with all this!" exclaimed Beast Boy angrily.

"It's quite simple," Combiner replied. "I've read articles in the news paper about all of you. I've done some research and I've deduced that you two are the ones who would be most beneficial to my plan of world domination."

Raven's eyes widened in realization. Beast Boy looked slightly more frightened, but still did not seem to catch on.

"I don't get it," he said breathlessly.

"Beast Boy," Raven looked him in the eye. There was no annoyance in her voice, only fear. "He's going to combine us."

* * *

In the dark shadows of the warehouse, a mysterious figure watched all of this. She listened to his plan and she mentally slapped herself for not figuring it out sooner, after all, she had been there for almost five years now. She should have figured it out at some point and warned the Teen Titans before it was too late. Surely it was too late now.

The figure straitened and set her jaw firm. It may be too late, but she had to try anyway. Turning away from the scene unfolding, the girl ran out of the building to search for the Titans.

* * *

OK, there it is... hope it was good!


	11. More Explinations

Diclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Here it is, Chapter 11. Even more will be explained in this chapter. I hope it's not too boring, but just in case, please bear with me. The action's really going to start in the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: More Explanations**

"They're gone!" Cyborg exclaimed, running into the main room. Robin glanced up from the pancakes he was eating and looked at him questioningly.

Cyborg had a shocked expression on his face and Starfire was standing behind him nervously twisting her hands together.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked cautiously.

"BB- Beast Boy and Raven… they- they're gone!" Cyborg spluttered.

"Are you serious?" asked Robin, his eyes widening behind his mask. The two upset Titans nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Can't you track their communicators?" asked Robin reasonably.

"No, I tried, but I'm not receiving a signal," explained Cyborg, lifting his arm to try once more. He still didn't get a signal from their communicators. "It's like the communicators have been completely destroyed!"

Robin stood up suddenly.

"We need to go look for them. We'll go look for them in Raven and Beast Boy's usual hangouts outside of the tower," He told them.

"I do not think they will be in their 'usual hangouts'," replied Starfire nervously.

"Yeah, if they were than we would probably be able to get a signal. They wouldn't destroy their own communicators," agreed Cyborg.

"Good point… then we'll split up and look in different parts of the city," Robin decided.

The other two nodded and they went outside to look for Beast Boy and Raven.

Cyborg looked around the parks, Robin looked downtown and Starfire took the docks. They searched for hours, looking for anything suspicious. They searched every empty warehouse, every cave and every one of their usual hangouts.

"Have you found them yet?" Robin's voice drifted out of Cyborg's communicator that was built into his arm. Robin's face flickered onto the screen.

"I have not," Starfire's voice joined into the conversation, the screen split so Cyborg could see them both at the same time.

"Me neither," replied Cyborg.

"I am worried for our friends," said Starfire. Her voice was on the edge of tears.

Robin sighed, "Meet me back at the tower. We'll look for clues."

Starfire and Cyborg nodded in agreement. The screen went black.

Cyborg let his arm drop and sighed. He was worried; he wouldn't deny it. Two of his best friends had gone missing without a trace.

As he made his way slowly through the park, Cyborg got lost in thoughts of his friends. He turned reached the park entrance. The T-car was just a few blocks over. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl running around the corner until it was too late.

Cyborg stopped when he felt a small body run into him. The girl fell the ground, but Cyborg only stumbled back a bit. The girl looked up from the ground and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Cyborg!" she cried excitedly, standing up.

"Do I know you?" he asked, raising his human eyebrow.

She looked slightly hurt by his reaction, and Cyborg felt a pang of guilt. He ignored the guilt though; he was too busy worrying about his friends to feel guilty about some random fan girl.

"No, but I've been looking for you all day. You weren't at the tower," she told him, her face turning from hurt to serious. Cyborg looked at her incredulously. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're thinking I'm just some crazy fan, but I'm not. I can help you, Robin and Starfire," she explained.

Cyborg looked at her in disbelief.

"No offense, but we don't really need another team member at the moment, and we've got bigger things on our minds right now."

The girl looked a little annoyed now.

"Just hear me out, Tin Man!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," he replied, hoping to humor her so he could leave.

"I know where Beast Boy and Raven are," she told him.

His eyes widened.

Robin and Starfire stood in the garage, waiting impatiently for Cyborg to return. Finally the T-car pulled in. Cyborg stepped put, followed by a girl who appeared to be around their age.

She had shiny brunette locks and was dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. Her skin was pale and you could just tell that she didn't spend much time outside. Still, she was quite pretty and when Robin saw her, he immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Cyborg! Now isn't the time to be picking up girls!" Robin scolded. Starfire also looked quite shocked by the girl, so shocked in fact, that she didn't point out to Robin that Cyborg wasn't picking her up… in fact he wasn't even touching her.

The girl blushed and Cyborg slightly glared at Robin.

"I haven't been picking up girls! She says that she knows where Beast Boy and Raven are," Cyborg explained, his voice raising slightly.

Robin looked slightly guilty and didn't reply. Instead he just ushered everyone inside the tower. He led them into the main room and made the girl sit down on the couch. Starfire and Cyborg took seats on either side of the girl, but Robin remained standing in front of her. He looked a bit intimidating.

"First of all, who are you?" he questioned her.

"My name is Alice," she replied. "I don't have a last name, so don't bother asking."

"Why don't you have a last name?" Robin continued to interrogate.

"My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. I don't know who they were, so I don't know my last name," she explained, rolling her eyes at the seemingly pointless question.

Robin looked her over. She was dressed in normal clothes, not expensive looking, but too nice for her to be from an orphanage or homeless.

She noticed his gaze and explained further,

"I was left on a doorstep. Frank Carson took me in, but I refuse to use his last name."

Robin nodded, storing this information in the back of his mind in case it was helpful later.

"How do you know where our friends are?" he asked, jumping to the point of the interrogation.

"Frank was the one who took them," she replied. They looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Robin.

"Because I know that what he's doing is wrong and I want to help you take him down," she replied confidently. They could tell she wasn't lying.

"Please, Alice, tell us the entire story," pleaded Starfire.

Alice nodded and took a deep breath.

"Like I told you before, Frank took me in when I was just a baby. I've always known that he wasn't my father… he told me the story of how he found me every night. As I grew up, he made me his personal assistant. He wasn't a slave-driver," she explained, seeing their shocked faces, "I just helped him by putting his books away, keeping the lab clean and sometimes getting groceries.He didn't let me leave the house much though. I didn't complain, because it's how I grew up… I didn't know any other life-style. I was 8 when he started wearing a black mask all the time. It reminded me of the one from Zoro, so I thought it was pretty cool," the Titans looked at each other, recognizing her description as the masked man. She continued,

"When I turned 15 he still didn't let me go outside much, but he did start letting me read magazines and watch t.v when I wasn't working. That's how I learned about the Teen Titans. I was watching the news and I saw some footage of one of your battles. Frank was watching with me.

"After that he started spending more time in his laboratory. He didn't let me come in anymore, either. He wouldn't even let me clean it. I started to get suspicious. One day when he was out doing something… I don't know what… I snuck into his lab and looked around. I was surprise when I saw the machine. It was huge, and I had never seen it before. He used to have a machine that looked a bit similar, but it was smaller and I had never seen him use it. Other than the machine nothing was different, but I was sure there was something I was missing, so I went into his office.

"You'd never believe what I saw! The walls were _covered_ in pictures and articles about you guys! Mostly Beast Boy and Raven though. I looked through some of the articles and I noticed that some parts were highlighted. Mostly parts about when Beast Boy was the Beast and when Raven saved the world from her father. But the parts that were highlighted were never good… they were the ones talking about how Beast Boy lost control and about how Raven's a half-demon." The others looked at each other, they remembered how angry Raven and Beast Boy were when they found out that those things had leaked out to the media. Alice continued,

"I had to leave then, because he had come back. He almost caught me. For the next few days he started going out more often. Whenever he left I went back. I found things. Monster-type things. There were small ones, but the big ones were what scared me the most. There was one that looked like a bear and a wolf, one that was like a cougar with wings, and one that looked like a snake and a scorpion. I looked through his files on the monsters. He had named them Charlie, Fluffy and Cleopatra. I was a bit disturbed, but I kept reading anyway.

"As I looked through his research, I learned that he had somehow managed to… combine different animals with his machine. When they were combined they became stronger and usually bigger. He had even fine tuned it enough that their genetic structures were mostly stable."

The three Titans looked at the girl in horror. This was crazy. This man had supposedly learned to combine different animals that were stronger than their original forms? It couldn't be possible. But they could tell from Alice's face that she was completely serious, and it did answer their questions about the monsters.

"So why didn't you come to us then?" asked Robin incredulously. She looked down, ashamed.

"I still wasn't sure what he planned to do with the monsters. And besides that, he grounded me! He found me in the lab. I told him I was just cleaning, and he believed me, but he wanted to be careful. He didn't even let me watch t.v."

"What does this have to do with our friends?" asked Starfire, growing more worried by the second.

"He wants to combine their powers to make an unbeatable monster. He wants to take over the world with them."

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" yelled Robin, standing up from the coffee table, where he had sat down during her story.

"I didn't know until just recently!" she defended herself, standing as well.

"Give her a break Robin!" added Cyborg standing up for the girl.

Robin looked a little shocked to be stood up to by Cyborg, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You're right. The important thing is where they are… and how he got into the tower to kidnap Raven and Beast Boy." Robin said.

"I think I can answer that one," said Cyborg. "He must have already been in the tower when I turned on the security system. The computers would have automatically assumed that he was just a guest."

Robin nodded.

"I guess the only thing to do now is to go get Beast Boy and Raven. How long do you think we have until they're turned into the monster?" he asked Alice. She glanced down at her watch and thought for a moment.

"He was still gloating when I left two hours ago, but that probably didn't last long. To get them hooked up to the machine he'd need to knock them out again, that would have been instantaneous, but he'd need to wait a couple hours until they wake up again. He can't fuse them until they're completely conscious. It would take them a couple hours to wake up, depending on how much of the sedative he injected into them, so if we leave now we should be able to make it before he merges them," she told them.

"Perfect. Everyone into the T-car!" ordered Robin.

They piled into the car, with Robin and Starfire sitting in the back and Alice in the front to give directions. Cyborg, or course, was driving.

She guided them to the docks. They stopped in front of an empty warehouse, next to it was a small house. Starfire looked up.

"They cannot be here, I have already searched all the empty warehouses. I remember searching this one as well," she told the girl.

"The lab is under ground," was Alice's only explanation. She got out of the car and led them all towards the small house. She hesitated a bit before turning the door handle. It was open and she stepped in, holding her hand to stop them from coming in.

"Frank? You up here?" she called into the house. She received no reply, so she waved for them to come in.

The inside of the house was small, but impeccably clean. They were standing in what seemed to be the main room of the house. A television and couch sat in one corner of the room, and they were in the middle of a small kitchen, that had only the most basic appliances. There were four doors. The closest one was small and most likely held cleaning supplies. Another door was open, showing them a small room with a mattress and blankets on the floor, surrounded by magazines. That was Alice's room. The other two doors were closed. She led them to the closed door on the far side of the room. She opened it to reveal a set of stairs that went down and turned to the left.

They all crept down the small stairway without talking. Eventually they reached the bottom. They were standing in an underground warehouse. On the far-left wall, there was a large metal cage. It was empty. On the right wall stood a large machine. Strapped onto two metal tables next to the machine, were Raven and Beast Boy. Their eyes were closed and they looked like they were writhing in pain, but they couldn't move because of the straps. They ran towards their friends, but were stopped by a large cat-like monster jumping in their path.

"Fluffy!" exclaimed Starfire, recognizing the monster.

"I thought we captured Fluffy?" said Robin, confused.

"Fluffy escaped," replied a calm voice. They looked towards the door they had just come from. Standing in the shadowy corner was Frank Carson.

The Titans immediately took a battle stance, and Alice gave Frank a Raven-worthy glare.

"Alice, don't make that face or it will get stuck like that," chided Frank.

"What are you playing at, Carson?" cut in Robin.

"My name is not Carson. I'm the Frightful Combiner!" he replied darkly.

"Frankly, I don't care," replied Robin snidely. "We're here and we're going to stop you and save our friends."

The Combiner laughed.

"You're too late. Any minute now they'll be turning into my monster, and then I'll be unstoppable!"

* * *

So, review if you liked it... or if you didn't... or even if you think it was just kind of 'eh'. Lol, I know it was pretty boring, but don't worry, the next chapter is better... I think. I'll try to update soon. 


	12. Birth of a Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ok, this chapter takes place at the same time as the lasy one. Just so you all know. R&R!

**Chapter 12: Birth of a Monster**

Raven wearily opened her eyes. A familiar pounding in her head made her groan. She looked around at her surroundings and quickly remembered what was going on. She and Beast Boy had been stolen. They were going to be combined into a dangerous monster. The last thing she remembered was the Combiner revealing his plan, then he closed in on the cage and injected them with something. Sedative. Probably the same sedative he had used to get them here in the first place.

She wasn't in the cage anymore. She was lying on a hard, flat surface and wires were attached to various parts of her body. She was strapped down and couldn't move anything more than her head. Looking over to her right, she saw Beast Boy lying on the table next to her. He was blinking groggily.

She made eye contact with Beast Boy and they exchanged grim looks.

"How are you feeling?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Horrible," Raven replied before looking up at the ceiling. They sat in silence for a while before Raven decided to try using her powers.

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on her binding straps. She could feel her mind straining past her exhaustion. After a couple minutes she felt her powers tugging at the confining straps.

Beast Boy watched with bated breath as dark energy surrounded her bonds.

The energy pulled at the straps and Raven's face contorted with concentration, but she only had enough energy to loosen the bindings. They weren't, however, loose enough to escape.

Raven gave an exasperated sigh and let her tense muscles relax a bit. Beast Boy let out his breath and gave Raven an understanding look when she looked over at him.

Obviously this villain had done his homework.

Speak of the Devil…

"Ah, so you're awake," the Combiner walked over to them. "I must say, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up for a couple hours."

Neither replied. Instead they both shot him dark glares.

"I'm getting a bit impatient to start my little project. It was a risk not giving you as much sedative, you might have waken up while I was still moving you onto the tables," he told them casually.

He walked over to the machine they were hooked up to and pressed a sequence of buttons. The machine stirred to life and a low humming filled the silent warehouse.

Walking back to Raven and Beast Boy, he pulled out yet another needle, this one empty.

Poking it into Beast Boy's arm, he extracted a bit of blood. Stepping over to Raven he used the same needle to remove some of her blood. The crimson liquids mixed together in the base of the needle.

The Combiner back to the machine and let the blood drip into a vial in the contraption. He pressed a few more buttons and stepped back to watch.

Suddenly Raven felt a jolt of pain wash through her body. Her back arched up against her bonds in pain. An indescribable pain coursed through her body. She tried to bite back a bloodcurdling scream but it escaped her lips anyway.

Next to her Beast Boy was also enduring the unimaginable pain. They were both super heroes. They went through pain on an almost daily basis, and yet this pain was worse than any other pain he had ever experienced, Beast Boy thought. A scream tore from his throat, and slowly turned into a howl.

Then for the third time that day, everything went black.

The Combiner watched in mild amusement as they reacted to the effects of merging. When he saw that they had passed out he turned and walked up the stairs that lead to his house.

At the top of the stairs he closed the door and turned to survey the room. It was empty. The Combiner scowled. Where was that girl? He hadn't given her permission to leave the house. He strode across the small room and opened her door. Her room was empty as well. He walked through the magazines and knocked on the door of the adjoining bathroom. No reply.

Stomping out of the room he walked over to the small fridge in the corner of the 'kitchen'. There was a sticky note on the door,

_Frank, _

_Went out for more magazines, be back in a while._

_-Alice_

The Combiner's lips curled up in disgust as soon as he read his name. He had always hated his name. So plain, unoriginal, non-intimidating. Once he was in control of the city he would make sure that no one in a one thousand-mile radius had the boring first name of Frank. Others may scoff at his loathing of the name, but he knew that names were important. Names like Frank and Bill didn't demand respect. Names like Slade and Trigon did. That's why the Frightful Combiner had spent over two months just coming up with his name. He was quite proud of it.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts from such pointless thoughts, he walked over to the cheap couch in the corner and turned the television on.

He watched game shows for the good part of an hour before deciding to go back down to his lab. His project would be done soon.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a voice calling onto the house.

"Frank? You up here?"

He didn't reply, instead he stopped to listen. He thought he heard more than one voice.

There was no more talking, but listening carefully he could make out more than one set of feet slowly making their way towards the door.

Alice didn't have any friends. Even if she did, she knew that no one was allowed down here, and yet the footsteps were obviously heading to the door. Immediately he knew what was going on. Alice had snuck out and found the Titans. She knew.

He continued on his down the stairs and rushed over to another cage in the warehouse. Fluffy. They had taken his sweet Fluffy, but he had taken Fluffy back while they were too busy with the case. In fact, Fluffy had proven useful more than once, as it had been Fluffy who had helped the Combiner escape when he was trapped at the science lab.

Unlatching the cage door, he let Fluffy out of the metal cage. He scratched under the creature's chin and led Fluffy out of site of the door.

Almost instantly a group of teenagers walked into the underground warehouse. Fluffy tensed beside him, knowing that the Teen Titans were the enemy. The Combiner held Fluffy back until the teens ran towards their friends. Then he let Fluffy loose.

The large hellcat jumped in front of the super teens, stopping them in their tracks.

"Fluffy!" the Tameranian gasped.

"I thought we captured Fluffy?" their leader questioned.

"Fluffy escaped," replied the Combiner, stepping forward so they could see him. He watched as the Titans got ready for battle and Alice glared at him darkly.

"Alice, don't make that face or it will get stuck like that," he chided, nearly eighteen years of parenting coming back to him naturally.

"What are you playing at, Carson?" interrupted Robin. The Combiner's face scrunched up. He despised his surname just as much as his first.

"My name is not Carson. I'm the Frightful Combiner!" he replied darkly. He was really starting to dislike the Titans' leader.

"Frankly, I don't care," replied Robin, obviously catching onto Frank's name-issues. "We're here and we're going to stop you and save our friends."

The Combiner was amused. How ignorant they were. They were too late to stop the merge. He laughed.

"You're too late," he informed the teens. "Any minute now they'll be turning into my monster, and then I'll be unstoppable!"

As if to confirm this, Raven and Beast Boy simultaneously screamed. Everyone turned to look at them.

The straps on the table automatically let them go as their bodies lifted from the table. Unwillingly, they shuffled towards each other. They didn't stop when their chests pushed against each other and the others watched in surprise as the two seemed to melt together.

In between the two tabled stood one strange body. It was somewhere between green and gray. The green and purple hair was as long as Raven's usually was, but it was strangely messy. The ears were slightly pointy, and a chakra sat in the middle of the forehead. The strange being turned to look at the group of people and the remaining Teen Titans gasped in shock as they saw a face that was a strange mix of their two friends.

For a brief moment the weirdly familiar face looked at them in confusion before screaming in pain once more. Falling to its knees, the being held it's head and the scream turned into a primal howl. The being's hunched back started to rise and fall heavily, all the while growing in size. Dark fur grew through all the pores of the being's skin. The fur was almost black, but in the light no one could tell whether it was a dark green or almost black purple.

The hands that were clutching its head also grew in size, as lethally sharp claws began to protrude from the tips of the fingers.

The mouth and nose began growing into a snarling muzzle lined with razor-like fangs. The paws began to glow with a familiar, dark energy.

The two eyes turned red and split into four.

The being stood up and the Titans' eyes widened as they saw that the being was no longer a combination of their friends. It was now a terrifying monster, made from their combined personal demons.

Lightning flashed from a small window near the roof, as if to add to the frightening scene.

The Frightful Combiner just laughed maniacally at the birth of his monster.

* * *

Ok, so there it was. Review and tell me what you think of it. 


	13. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school starting and everything. I'm pretty sure the updates are going to get a little slower, but it's not like I updated regularly before anyway. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

The being stood up and the Titans' eyes widened as they saw that the being was no longer a combination of their friends. It was now a terrifying monster, made from their combined personal demons.

Lightning flashed from a small window near the roof, as if to add to the frightening sight.

The Frightful Combiner laughed maniacally at the birth of his monster.

Before the monster could do anything, the Combiner sprung forward, still laughing. He quickly snapped something around the monster's neck. It was an electric collar.

"Now, come! We will start our reign at once!" commanded the Combiner.

The monster paid no heed to the Combiner and instead glared menacingly around the room.

"I said, COME!" Frank yelled, pressing a button on a small remote in his hand. The monster jumped as a small electric shock ran through its body. It quickly did what the Combiner told it to do and he jumped on its large and furry back.

"Not a chance! Titans, GO!" exclaimed Robin. The three Titans ran forwards to attack.

"Fluffy, get rid of them," the Combiner said calmly.

The cat immediately pounced on Starfire, who was closest. The young Tameranian's eyes began to glow neon green and beams of light shot from her eyes, throwing Fluffy a couple feet away. Fluffy turned to continue its attack on Starfire.

Seeing this, Robin and Cyborg turned to help Starfire.

"Go!" she called, dodging a clawed paw "I can handle this. You must stop the Frightful Combiner!"

Cyborg and Robin turned back to face the Combiner and his monster. Reluctantly, the Frightful Combiner slid off the back of his monster.

Robin ran forwards, brandishing his bo-staff. The metal stick was about to hit the monster squarely on the nose, when suddenly it stopped. Confused, Robin looked at the end of his staff to see that the end closest to the monster was encased in black. Before he could react, Robin felt the staff shift in his hands and hit him in the nose, instead of the intended target. The pain in his nose caused his eyes to water and he didn't notice when a thick tendril of energy wrapped itself around his ankles before pulling him off his feet and tossing him away.

Cyborg quickly jumped in. While the monster was watching Robin fly away, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. The beam of blue light almost hit its target, but the monster turned. Right before the attack could hit it, the monster disappeared. Cyborg's eyes widened and he glanced around in confusion. Slowly his eyes lowered to the ground in front of him. There was a small black-ish colored mouse looking up at him with four red eyes. Cyborg lifted his heavy boot and tried stepping on the rodent, but before his foot could come in contact with the monster-in-disguise, the mouse surrounded itself in a black force field.

Cyborg jumped back and the force field disappeared. Shifting back into its previous form, the monster lashed out with its claws. Before it could strike, Robin jumped onto its back. He forced the monster away from Cyborg by using his bo-staff to put the monster in a chokehold.

As the monster tried to free its airway by pulling the staff away from Robin, Cyborg shot a sonic cannon at its stomach. The attack didn't hurt the monster, but it did surprise it so much, that it bent forwards fast enough to swing Robin over its head, so that the Boy Wonder was now hanging onto his bo-staff like a trapeze artist. The monster held the staff in its clawed hands for a second, before tossing Robin into Cyborg. Cyborg caught the lighter boy easily and they both jumped onto the monster.

Their combined weight caused the monster to stumble a bit. They both threw furious punches at the monster. Just when they thought they were finally winning, They flew backwards, with a force strong enough to make them fly across the room to where Starfire and Fluffy were still fighting. The monster had forced them off with its powers.

Starfire and Fluffy had been wrestling, with Fluffy on top, when Robin and Cyborg flew towards them. Cyborg flew into Fluffy with enough force that the metal man and the hellcat continued to fly into the small window near the roof. The glass shattered and they both fell onto the ground. Luckily, all the glass had hit Fluffy, who was closest to the window.

Robin had fell onto Starfire.

They both turned to check on Cyborg and watched as he picked himself up from the glass, mostly unharmed.

"He's gone!" cried Alice, who had been hiding under a nearby table. "He got away!"

The Titans looked to where the monster had been standing just a moment ago and saw that it was gone. A hole in the roof showed how the Combiner and his monster had escaped. They ran towards the hole. They could see the upper level of the warehouse, the hole continued through the other ceiling. No one could see any sign of either the monster or the man who had made the monster.

Robin swore angrily and Cyborg clenched his fists tightly. Starfire just stared, paralyzed, at the holes. Alice stepped forwards, shaking. She wasn't used to all this action.

"That monster was practically invincible. It didn't seem to feel any of our attacks," said Cyborg, amazed and horrified at the same time.

"It's not invincible. It's just Beast Boy and Raven," replied Robin.

"That can not be our friends," said Starfire quietly. Robin turned to her, sadly shaking his head.

"It was them Starfire. We watched as they were made. We saw them combined!" Robin was now shouting at the disbelieving alien, even though he wasn't angry. He was just trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

"Just because that monster has our bodies and powers, doesn't mean that it's us," replied a familiarly monotone voice.

Everyone spun around quickly, eyes wide. Standing in between the metal tables, were Raven and Beast Boy.

"Friends!" cried Starfire, rushing towards them. Instead of feeling her body crash into Raven's (who had been slightly closer), Starfire felt her body continue moving until she hit the hard, concrete floor. She turned around and gasped when she saw that she had fallen right through Raven. A shiver ran up the alien's leg and she looked down to see that Raven was standing right in the middle of her legs.

Everyone watched, bug-eyed. This was getting a bit strange. Alice suddenly ran towards the office door that stood beside the machine.

"Will someone PLEASE explain what is going on here?" exclaimed Cyborg, waving his hands in the air.

"Beast Boy and I are here, but out bodies are not," replied Raven, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Cyborg nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, gonna need a little more than that," he replied.

"The Combiner's machine merged our bodies and powers together, but when I felt our bodies combing, I removed myself from my body-"

"How can you remove yourself from your body? Are you a ghost?" asked Beast Boy.

"No Beast Boy, I am not a ghost," Raven replied.

"So, then how come you can remove yourself from your body?"

I just can," she replied, rolling her eyes. "And if you haven't noticed, I pulled you put of your body too."

"Oh yeah," said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"We can return to our bodies at any time," added Raven.

"Good. We'll need to find some way to use this to our advantage," said Robin authoritatively.

"ARRG!"

Everyone turned to the open office door. Alice was sitting on the ground, surrounded by papers.

"What's up?" asked Cyborg, walking over to the door.

"Look at Fluffy," replied Alice. Everyone turned and saw that Fluffy had changed back into two animals, a small tabby cat and a fruit bat.

"Yeah, so?" questioned Beast Boy.

"So, I'm trying to figure out how they separated. I knew that there was a weakness in their genetic structure that would make them revert back to normal… but I just can't figure it out!" Alice slammed the file she been looking through onto the ground.

Robin looked back at the two small animals, surrounded by glass. Suddenly he was smiled triumphantly.

"I know how what their weakness is!" he told them excitedly. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. "The Beast threw the first monster, Charlie, out of a window. The glass shattered and the creature changed back. Then when Cleopatra, the snake, trapped Starfire, the shards of glass from the lights fell onto them. And now, after Cyborg and Fluffy flew into the window, Fluffy's turned back into two animals as well!"

Everyone nodded excitedly in understanding. Everyone except Beast Boy, who still looked a bit confused.

"What? The only thing I figured out from all of that was that we broke a lot of glass this week," everyone looked at Beast Boy patiently as they waited for him to figure it out. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! I get it! The broken glass made them change back!" he smiled proudly at 'his' discovery.

"Nothing gets past you," said Raven sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at her and she looked back at him mockingly.

"Now is not the time," Robin interrupted the fight that was sure to commence. "Right now, we need to figure out how we're going to use this information to defeat the Combiner. This is what we need to do…"

* * *

There it is! Sorry, it's a bit of a cliffy. Actually, I was concidering ending this chapter when Beast Boy and Raven came back, but I'm not that mean... and it was too short. Lol. 

I know the whole glass explination really doesn't make much sense, but when you think about, not much of my story does... so... yeah. Please review :D


	14. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Here it is! The next part of my story. It's been a while since I last updated, I've had major writers block, but I'm fine now. The creative juices are flowing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

Beast Boy listened to the plan, nodding, but didn't really pay much attention. He felt so strange. It was like he was in two places at once, and technically, he was. His spirit was there in the warehouse, but his body was walking around somewhere outside, helping the Combiner.

He could feel everything the monster was feeling. He could feel his feet moving, and feel a monstrous roar escaping his throat, but when he looked down his feet were firmly planted on the ground, and he couldn't hear any roaring.

He looked back up at the group of Titans who were still discussing the plan. He looked over at Raven, who seemed to have noticed his discomfort and was looking at him comfortingly.

She looked at Robin, and seeing that he was telling Starfire her part of the plan right now, walked over to Beast Boy.

"It's an awkward feeling to get used to," Raven told him knowingly. "Hopefully we'll be back in our own bodies soon."

"Yeah," he replied. She looked at him sympathetically; she was more used to the feeling than he was. Most likely he felt like it was going to be like this forever. Surprising herself, she reached out for his hand. Her hand went right through his, and luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"Raven and Beast Boy, you two are going to need to go into the monster's mind and try to take control of the body," said Robin, turning his attention on the two looked at him.

"I'm not sure we can do that," replied Raven.

"Why not?" asked Robin, in a tone that said he didn't want to hear excuses.

"The Combiner used our worst qualities to create the monster. That means we both have to take control of our personal demons, except now the demons are stronger… just like our bodies," Raven explained.

"You must try," said Starfire, pleading. "If you do not, the Frightful Combiner will be victorious. That would not be very nice."

"Starfire's right. You have to at least try, or our plan won't work," added Robin, watching them closely.

Rave still looked doubtful.

"It's OK," said Beast Boy softly. Raven looked at him and they made eye contact. "We can do it together."

Raven found herself getting lost in his green eyes. They held so much fear, comfort, sincerity and… and something else she didn't recognize, but decided it seemed like a good thing.

"Good," cut in Robin, pulling her attention away from Beast Boy. "Everyone knows what they're doing?"

Everyone nodded and Robin smiled a bit.

"Great. Titans, GO!"

Cyborg and Alice ran towards the door that led up to the house. Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and flew them both in the direction of the monster.

Raven flew up a bit, but stopped and turned around when she noticed that Beast Boy hadn't moved. His face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Raven, I can't change into any animals!" Beast Boy told her, trying to hold down his panic.

Raven nodded knowingly.

"You're powers were in your body. You won't be able to change into anything until you're back in your body."

"But then how do I fly? How am I supposed to get there?" a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Just close your eyes," she told him, and he did as he was told. "Now imagine your body lifting up in the air. Imagine losing all the weight in your body and floating around."

"This is pointless, nothing is happening," complained Beast Boy, opening his eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy looked down and noticed that he was hovering at least five feet off the ground. His eyes widened and he smiled. He leaned forward a bit, and floated closer to Raven.

"You're doing well," she told him. He watched her mouth carefully and could tell she was suppressing a smile.

"Don't," he commanded. She looked at him questioningly. "Don't try to hide your smile, it's too pretty to hide."

She blushed and smiled a bit, but almost instantly the blush died and her face became emotionless again. She turned away and started flying upwards and in the direction of the monster.

"Come on, we need to go," she told him.

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong, but followed her silently.

* * *

Cyborg raced down the street in the T-Car. He was going way faster than the speed limit allowed, but a combination of his good driving skills and people moving out of the way when they recognized the car prevented them from getting into any accidents.

Alice stared ahead, not even blinking at the blurring scenery.

It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a familiar building. It was the science laboratory. They jumped out of the car and ran into the building. They ran up one set of stairs and into a lab room.

"OK, what do you need?" asked Cyborg, looking at the shelves of medicines and chemicals.

Alice looked around and quickly found what she was looking for. Picking up the bottles, she turned and they both ran back to the car.

"Why do we need those anyway?" asked Cyborg as he drove in the direction of downtown Jump City. "They other monsters changed back just from the glass."

"If we don't inject this into them right after they change back from the glass… they won't make it," replied Alice, looking down at the container and syringe in her hand.

"I thought the dog and bear cub survived, though. They weren't there when we left," Cyborg glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Even if they were fine for a few hours, they won't last that long. There genetic structure has already been tampered with to merge them… their bodies wouldn't be able to handle it. They'll, for lack of better term, explode," her face mirrored Cyborg look of fear and disgust.

"How is that stuff supposed to prevent that?" asked Cyborg doubtfully. "You can find it in any science lab, it's nothing special," he pointed at the glass container in her hand.

"Not yet," she replied, pulling a small vile of clear liquid from her pocket. "Once I add some of Frank's test serum to it, presumably, it will keep them together."

Cyborg still looked doubtful.

"How can we be sure?" he asked the girl.

"We can't, you're just going to have to trust me. I read his research and I have enough science knowledge that I figured it out," she told him. "I've been reading Frank's books since I was seven," she added, noticing Cyborg's questioning look.

Cyborg nodded and looked back at the road. By now, it wasn't hard to figure out where they were going. They just had to follow the path of destruction and terror.

* * *

Robin and Starfire caught up to the monster quickly.

The Frightful Combiner had brought the monster downtown to reek a bit of havoc before going to City Hall to give his demands. Better that he give them a taste of what the monster could do before threatening them with it.

Starfire and Robin dodged a car that was flying towards them, twenty feet above the ground.

The monster itself was about 10 feet tall, but seemed bigger since it was now hovering above the street. It used its dark powers to throw cars and every once in a while it changed into roaring animals for a split second, to scare away the people foolish enough to stand still around it.

Starfire flew towards the monster's back and let go of Robin when they reached it. The monster turned around when it felt Robin's weight of its back and reached back with one of its clawed paws. Robin dodged the paw, but didn't fight back. He was just a distraction until Raven and Beast Boy took control of its mind.

While Robin kept the monster busy, Starfire flew around. She helped people who had gotten trapped under the cars and mailboxes that the monster had thrown around. She also carried the injured bystanders out of danger.

Raven and Beast Boy arrived soon after. They looked at the scene around them before Raven motioned for Beast Boy to follow her.

They flew towards the monster, which was no longer struggling with Robin, but was surrounded by smoke from one of Robin's smoke bombs.

Raven led Beast Boy until they were both standing right in front of the monster. Beast Boy felt almost like his sprit body was being tugged towards the monster… his real body. He resisted the urge with difficulty, but when he looked at Raven he saw that she seemed to be resisting it too.

"Close your eyes," directed Raven, taking a meditative position. Beast Boy followed her lead. "Concentrate on your body. Don't let yourself be pulled towards it yet though, or else you won't be in control at all."

Beast Boy followed her orders determinedly. When he pictured his body in his mind, the tug felt almost impossible to resist, but somehow he prevented it. After a while he felt a strange sensation flow through his body. It felt like he was immune to anything. The pull continued, but not as strong.

"Now let yourself be pulled in," commanded Raven. Beast Boy gave into the tugging and felt himself fly into the monster's body. He opened his eyes and was met by complete darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I've been getting a lot of homework already this year, but I'll try to update as soonasI can... or feel like it.


	15. The Monster's Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Hey there! I'm updating sooner then I thought I would. Well, here's the next part to the story, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: The Monster's Mind**

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out, reaching his arms into the surrounding darkness.

"I'm right here Beast Boy," She replied calmly from behind him.

Beast Boy turned around and was surprised to see that he could see Raven perfectly, despite the darkness. He looked at his hands and could see them perfectly as well. It was almost like they were glowing.

"So, where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"We're in the mind of the monster," Raven replied.

"But I've been in your mind before, and it looked different. There was actually… stuff. This place is just pitch black," said Beast Boy, looking down and wondering if he was actually standing on anything.

"Every mind has some sort of setting, this is just one part of the monster's mind. We just have to find a doorway to another part of the mind," replied Raven, looking around for said doorway.

"Well, that's great, but there are no freaking doors here!" yelled Beast Boy, getting slightly frustrated.

"Technically this is our mind. If we just concentrate hard enough, a door should appear," said Raven, ignoring Beast Boy's outburst.

Calming down a bit, Beast Boy tried to picture a door in his mind's eye. It was strangely difficult. After a while, he was ab;e to see a door clearly in his mind.

"Now what?" asked Beast Boy, eyes still closed in concentration.

"Now, we walk through the door and see what we find," replied Raven, slightly amused.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and gaped at the site of a door standing in front of him.

"How did that happen? It took me so long to see it in my mind, it can't have appeared already," Beast Boy asked Raven.

"You're forgetting, this _is _your mind… and mine. As soon as you see something in your mind's eye, you'll be seeing it our here," explained Raven. "Do you understand?"

"Do I have to?" asked Beast Boy jokingly.

"No," Raven smirked. "Let's just go."

Raven opened the door and they both stepped through and found themselves in a dimly lit closet.

"Is this your way of saying you need to come out of the closet?" asked Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy blushed and glared at her.

"Of course not! I'm into chicks!"

Raven chuckled.

"I'm joking," she told him.

"Well, it's not very funny…" he grumbled.

"You're right, it's not," Raven admitted, looking more closely around the closet. It was quite plain. Just four walls, a floor and ceiling and a now locked door.

"So, what is this about?" asked Beast Boy, looking around the room nervously.

"I think it represents a fear. Are you claustrophobic?" asked Raven, facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her blankly. "Afraid of enclosed spaces?" she clarified.

"Oh, not really," replied Beast Boy, blushing a bit. Raven watched him carefully. "OK, so maybe a bit… but only if I know I can't get out. Like if it's locked."

Raven nodded, "Understandable."

Beast Boy smiled a bit, his embarrassment easing. Unfortunately for him, now that he had nothing else to thing about except how small and inescapable this room was. It was like the walls were closing in on him. He was starting to get a bit nervous when Raven, who had suddenly shifted so that she was now standing behind Beast Boy, interrupted his thoughts. He was now standing in between Raven and the door.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

Raven just pointed towards the door. Snakes, lizards and other reptiles were crawling into the room from underneath the door crack.

"Herpetophobia, fear of reptiles," she whispered, grabbing Beast Boy's arm in a death grip.

Beast Boy nodded in understanding and held her hand comfortingly.

"It's OK, Rae, I'll get rid of them." He told her consolingly.

Gently pushing her further away from the reptiles, he automatically thought of a mongoose. Feeling himself shift forms, he swiped at the snakes and lizards. After a while they all ran back under the door.

Raven sighed in relief, falling to the ground as her knees gave way.

"Are you OK now?" Beast Boy asked, kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands in her shoulders, and waited as she caught her breath.

"Thank-you," Raven replied once she had regained her composure.

"No problem," he replied easily. "I never knew you were afraid of reptiles, I wouldn't turn into any if I had known before."

Raven shook her head. "No, if anything, you turning into reptiles helps my fear."

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly.

"It helps me face my fears. Many therapists agree that you need at least one hundred positive affirmations before you can completely loose a phobia," she explained. Seeing that Beast Boy still didn't completely understand, she continued.

"Every time you turn into a reptile, I'm not afraid because I know you would never hurt me. That's a positive affirmation with reptiles. I need at least one hundred positive affirmations before my subconscious will accept that reptiles aren't going to hurt me. Do you understand?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully.

"So, if I got locked in a closet one hundred times, I wouldn't be closet phobic anymore?"

"Claustrophobic," Raven corrected. "Theoretically, yes."

"So what if I still haven't gotten over my fear, but I find myself locked in an enclosed space?" asked Beast Boy, suddenly remembering the tiny room they were trapped in. "How am I supposed to deal?"

"Well, you could always divert your attention, think about something positive, on object, memory, person…" replied Raven.

Beast Boy smiled.

"You sure know a lot about this," he told her.

"I suppose so," she shrugged. "When you have powers like mine, it helps to know a bit about how the mind works."

"That makes sense," nodded Beast Boy.

Suddenly he thought of something.

"How was I able to turn into a mongoose?" he asked her. "Before, I couldn't turn into anything."

"We're back in our body. You have your powers back," Raven explained.

"Oh, so did the monster turn into an animal too?"

"No," answered Raven. "We still don't have enough control."

Beast Boy nodded, "That makes sense too."

"It does," agreed Raven. "And it also helped me calm you down."

Her comment reminded Beast Boy exactly where they were. He automatically looked up so he could watch the walls close in on themselves, but found that he wasn't looking at any walls. He and Raven were sitting in the middle of a barren field.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy, looking around.

"We both confronted our fears. We've taken control of one part of our mind," Raven replied.

"So, we're in control? We can stop the monster now?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"No," she replied regretfully. "We only have control over a small part. We still have to deal with our real inner demons."

"What are they going to be like?" asked Beast Boy hesitantly.

"I don't know," replied Raven shaking her head. "They could be our greatest fears, something we have to admit to ourselves, a bad memory… anything really."

Raven looked down at the ground, morosely pulling at dead grass. Beast Boy put a hand over hers. She looked up at him and found herself getting lost in his green eyes again.

"It's OK," he told her consolingly "We'll do it… together."

Raven nodded and pulled Beast Boy into a tight hug. He was shocked at first, but quickly returned the hug.

They sat there, hugging, for a while. Eventually, Raven reluctantly let go and stood up. She held a hand out for Beast Boy and said,

"We should get going. We need to stop the monster."

Beast Boy took her hand and stood up next to her.

"Let's go," he added.

They turned and walked through the field, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

So now you've read it... review it! Please? Whatever.


	16. Fighting Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

I'm baaack! Lol, I just wanted to say a few things, but if you don't want to read all this just skip to the story, which I'm sure many of you undoubtedly do.

Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. I got all the psychology info from this awesome book I read, called The Batman Handbook: The Ultimate Training Manualby Scott Beatty. Lol, there was a chapter on defeating phobias. It's a good read, check it out . That's also where I got Raven's fear from. I was going to go with Nyctophobia, but I decided that would be a little too unreal.

Definition: Nyctophobia- Fear of the dark or night.

Lol, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fighting Demons**

Robin grunted as he was tossed against a brick wall. He looked down beside him and fingered a piece of broken glass from a nearby window. It would be so easy, just a prick and the monster would split apart.

He was tempted, but stopped himself. Alice had told them that if the monster was split before Raven and Beast Boy had taken control of it's body, their bodies would die immediately. Robin had disagreed, pointing out how the creatures had stayed alive for a while before they died, and they would be able to inject something into Beast Boy and Raven before they died. In the end Alice had explained to him that it was different now. This time instead of dealing with merged animals, they were dealing with merged humans. Humans were more complex.

Gritting his teeth, Robin slowly stood up. He watched as Starfire tried holding the monster's arms behind its back, but she was tossed off by its magic.

Robin just hoped that Raven and Beast Boy took control soon.

Raven and Beast Boy continued to walk through the field. As they walked there were a few times when Beast Boy could have sworn he saw Raven run passed him, even though she never left his side.

"Raven, I think I'm seeing things," he told her nervously.

"No, I see them too. They're my emotions. This is partly my mind as well as yours, so my emotions are here… they're just not as strong."

"Oh," Beast Boy replied lamely. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around once more.

"I don't know," replied Raven.

"Well, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are we just supposed to keep walking?"

"Do you expect me to know everything?" snapped Raven.

"N-no," stammered Beast Boy "I just thought… you just seem to know everything in here."

Raven sighed.

"Maybe we should just try summoning our demons here," she suggested, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Sounds good," replied Beast Boy.

They stood in silence for a while until Beast Boy broke it.

"Um… how?" he asked hesitantly.

"Give me you hand," commanded Raven, holding out her own. Beast Boy did as she ordered.

"Now close your eyes," she added. Beast Boy closed his eyes, silently thinking about how many times he had closed his eyes that day.

"Now you're going to tell me to concentrate on something, aren't you?" joked Beast Boy.

"No," replied Raven, surprising Beast Boy a bit. "Now, we wait."

Beast Boy did as he was told, but nothing seemed to be happening. He was about to say something, when a strong wind blew between them. The blast of wind was so powerful that they had to let go of each other's hand and flew about ten feet apart.

Raven groaned, lifting herself up from the ground and looking towards Beast Boy. He was also standing up.

"What was that?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing his wrist, which he had landed on awkwardly.

"'That' was us," replied a voice behind them. They both turned and saw two figures standing there.

"Who would you be?" asked Raven cautiously.

"We're you," came the reply. The two figures moved closer and Raven and Beast Boy found themselves staring at gray versions of themselves.

"I know you!" exclaimed Beast Boy, pointing at his doppleganger. "You're the bad side of me that Trigon pulled out during The End!"

"Oh, sounds like someone took his smart-y pills today," replied the dark Beast Boy, smirking.

"We know you want to take control of the monster," said the dark(er) Raven. "We won't let you though."

"That's too bad," replied the real Raven, who by comparison looked quite bright and colorful. "Because we are going to take control of you."

"I know how!" exclaimed Beast Boy confidently. "We just have to switch clones, just like me, Cyborg and Starfire did!"

"Nice try, grass stain," replied Raven's doppleganger "But you're in our element now. You can't defeat us by fighting."

"Then how are we supposed to get rid of you?" asked Beast Boy, slightly confused.

Dark Raven laughed. It was a nasty laugh, not at all like Raven's real one.

"You can never get rid of us, we will always be inside you."

"True, but we can overcome you," snarled Raven.

"She's hot when she's angry," Dark Beast Boy smirked. The real Beast Boy growled.

"Shut-up!" barked Raven, turning on Dark Beast Boy.

"Ooh, feisty," Dark Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrow so suggestively that Raven blushed.

"Let's just get this over with," growled Dark Raven. The black and white doppleganger charged at Raven and the two disappeared.

"Where did they go?" yelped Beast Boy in surprise.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," smirked Dark Beast Boy.

Raven fell to the ground and looked around. She was back in the dark place where she and Beast Boy had first been.

"Where are you?" Raven called out to her dark side.

"Everywhere," came the ominous reply. Dark Raven's voice seemed to come from every direction.

Before Raven could say anything else, Malchior appeared in front of her. Looking carefully she noticed that he was slightly transparent.

_No,_ Raven thought, _It's like a hologram. He's not really here!_

She was right. As she turned around, she found that four more figures had appeared around her.

In front of her was Malchior, to her right was Terra, to her left was her father, and behind her was a fake Beast Boy.

"Hello, sweet Raven," said Malchior.

"Raven, what a pleasant surprise," added Terra snidely

"Daughter," greeted Trigon.

Raven felt her confusion mounting. She knew that these weren't real people, but still she could feel her sadness, anger and fear growing.

"I can't believe you ever thought I cared about you," said Malchior mockingly.

"You thought you could trust me, you should have known better," added Terra.

"You defeated me once, but I will be back," warned Trigon menacingly.

"You know I'll never love you," Beast Boy's voice joined in.

"The only thing you're good for is helping evil," sneered Malchior.

"I know you were jealous of me and Beast Boy. Why would he want you after he's been with me?" sniggered Terra.

"When I come back, I'll make sure you hurt you get rid of your friends," said Trigon.

"We aren't really your friends," added Beast Boy.

Raven listened to everything they said, feeling a stab at her heart with every comment. Screaming, Raven fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands and forcing her eyes closed.

She felt tears start creeping down her cheeks as she continued to listen to the relentless comments. Suddenly a warm hand rested in her shoulder and the voices stopped abruptly. Raven opened her eyes and looked up to see Beast Boy looking at her in concern. The real Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, throwing her arms around the changeling. He rubbed her back as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shh," he whispered, cooing like he would to stop a child from crying. "It's OK, I'm here, shh…"

After a while, Raven stopped crying.

"How did you get here?" she asked, looking up at him with eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I made my dark-side mad and he tried tackling me, the next thing I knew I was standing here, listening to these fakes lie to you," Beast Boy smiled softly.

Raven was about to say something when suddenly they were cut off.

"Don't waste your breath, I'm never going to love you," came Raven's voice from behind them

They both looked up and saw that there were even more figures than before. There was now a translucent couple named Marie and Mark Logan, an image of Robin and one of Raven.

"You should have saved us," said Mark Logan.

"It's your fault we died," added his wife.

"Careful Beast Boy, you might fall in love with Raven like you fell in love with me… and look where that ended up," sneered Terra.

"It won't matter, Raven loves me," replied Robin.

"Does she now? Won't she ever stop falling in love, it is not like anyone will ever care for her back," commented Malchior

"Especially not me," added the picture of Beast Boy.

Raven and Beast Boy listened sadly as the pictures took shots at both of them. Suddenly Raven realized something.

"Beast Boy, stop listening to them. These are just our demons! They're just repeating our worst fears, memories and regrets," Raven explained, grasping his hand. "None of it is true."

"But, it seems so real!" whimpered Beast Boy.

"It's not. We just need to stop and think about all these statements until we understand that they aren't true" Raven told him. Beast Boy looked at her and she continued.

"That man and woman, they're your parents aren't they?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. "They keep saying it was your fault they died."

Beast Boy looked at his feet sadly.

"It's true. They died in a boating accident when I was eight. My father told me to turn into a fish and swim back to the shore. I should have saved them, like turn into a whale or something," he explained, ashamed at himself.

"It wasn't your fault," comforted Raven. "You couldn't have saved them."

Beast Boy looked into her violet eyes and saw so much sincerity in her eyes that he found himself believing her, despite years of blaming himself. He nodded. The picture of his parents disappeared.

"Trigon kept telling you that he would come back," said Beast Boy. "And he might." Raven looked angry for a moment but Beast Boy continued, "But if he does, it's not your fault, and you aren't going to hurt us. We know you never would… even under Trigon's influence."

Raven nodded. Trigon's face disappeared as well.

"You know," she told him "Now that I think of it, the pictures of Malchior, Robin, Terra, you and myself were all contradicting each other."

Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully, before he realized something.

"The picture of me said that I would never love you," he said to Raven, who immediately looked down at her shoes. "So does that mean that you're afraid I would reject you if… if you told me… you loved me?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Maybe…" Raven mumbled.

"Because… I wouldn't." Beast Boy continued. Raven's head shot up.

"In fact," Beast Boy continued "I would tell you that I was afraid of the same thing."

Raven felt her heart beat speed up and hope raised in her chest.

"Maybe we should confront our fears?" suggested Raven, blushing.

"Yeah, I think we should," agreed Beast Boy, feeling the now familiar butterflies in his stomach.

Raven took a deep breath.

"I… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt nervous. What if she had misunderstood what Beast Boy had been saying? What if he didn't really feel the same way?

Beast Boy smiled softly.

"I know I love you," he told her, placing a hand on her cheek.

Raven's heart soared at his words. He loved her. He really loved her! She was so happy that she almost didn't notice the rest of the figures fading away. She wasn't too happy, though, to notice Beast Boy's face leaning towards hers. She closed her eyes, excitedly preparing for the kiss that was sure to happen.

They were interrupted by a sudden jolt. That's when they realized they had taken control of the monster.

* * *

There you go! I think the story's almost done, but you never know with me. There should be at least three more chapters... but that could end up being seven


	17. Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Hey folks! I'm back. This chapter is kind of short, but I think the nextchapter will be a lot longer. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Glass**

Robin swung his staff angrily at the monster, pushing it back from Starfire, who had fallen when the monster threw a car at her. The monster turned its attention away from the alien and fought back at Robin. The leader continued trying to keep the monster under control, but was quickly becoming angry and tired. Suddenly the monster swiped its unsheathed claws at the Boy Wonder, and he fell backwards as he dodged the attack.

The monster stood over him, ready to make another swipe, when suddenly another body crashed into it and the monster went flying off of Robin. His savior offered the masked boy a hand.

"Nice tackle, Cyborg," complimented Robin, accepting the hand and standing up.

"You know it," boasted the metallic man, running back after the monster.

As the three Titans worked at keeping the monster under relative control, Alice watched from the sidelines, amazed at the site before her.

'_Such teamwork! Such friendship!' _her mind thought in awe.

She had never had friends. She had never been allowed to go outside and play with the other children her age and she had never gone to school. She was nice, and she knew it, but when you're only social interaction with people your own age was making small talk with the cashier at the grocery store, you weren't going to have a lot of friends. Or any, for that matter.

Alice's thoughts soon drifted to wondering what she was going to do when Frank was put in jail (she refused to believe such a mediocre villain such as Frank would defeat the Teen Titans). She knew that she would probably be able to keep the house, but how would she pay the bills? She didn't have a job, and she didn't think she was qualified for anything. A part-time job, or even two, wouldn't be enough to pay for groceries, bills and other necessities. She had read all of Frank's books, and was sure she'd do a great job as some sort of scientist or doctor, but she highly doubted anyone would hire a seventeen year old girl who didn't have a high school degree, let alone college. She could always earn her degrees over the Internet, but still she would need money sooner or later.

'_Damn Frank! Why did he have to be such a moron and turn evil?' _she complained in her head. Suddenly remembering Frank, she looked around the street for him. She soon spotted him standing on the roof of a building, watching the fight.

On an impulse, Alice ran towards the double doors of the building. A bus that the monster had thrown blocked the doors. Groaning, Alice looked for another way to get the roof. Looking around the side of the building, she smiled.

"That'll work," she mumbled, walking towards the fire escape. She pulled down the metal ladder and made her way slowly up to the top of the building. When she got to the top, she pulled herself over the edge and looked at Frank's back. She slowly made her way over to him, trying to be silent.

"Hello, dear," he said, still facing the street below.

"Frank," she acknowledged. Cautiously, she walked over and stood beside him, watching the fight below.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes. For a second he wasn't sure what had happened, then he remembered. There had been a jolt and now he was… where was he? 

Looking around Beast Boy wanted to smile. He was standing in the street; they had taken control of the monster! Immediately he looked around for Raven.

'_I'm right here,'_ said a voice in his head. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

'_Are you still stuck in our mind?' _he asked frantically.

'_No,' _she replied. _'I'm right here. We're in the same body I can see, feel, hear and smell everything you do.'_

Beast Boy was about to reply when suddenly he felt a body slam into him and Raven. Looking down, he saw a black cape and hair with way too much gel in it.

"Robin, we're in control." The words came tumbling out of Beast Boy's mouth, before he had even thought them and he blinked in confusion.

'_I said that, not you,'_ explained Raven.

Robin smiled and held up a hand to Cyborg, who was getting ready to grab onto the monster.

"They did it!" grinned Robin.

Starfire squealed and flew down from where she had been floating out of the monster's reach. She quickly enveloped them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Friends! You were victorious!" she said happily, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Now we just need to cut you with glass and poke a needle into you!" added Cyborg.

"Where's Alice?" asked Robin, looking back at the T-car, where she had last been seen.

Suddenly an angry yell reverberated around the empty street. Everyone looked up to see the Frightful Combiner and Alice looking down at the Titans. Alice was grinning triumphantly, but the Combiner's face was scrunched up with rage.

"You've taken control of my monster! You've ruined my plans!" he hollered at them.

"You really think we'd be beaten by a guy who calls himself the 'Frightful Combiner'?" replied Robin, smirking at Frank's lame alias.

The Combiner's face twisted in even more anger, and he suddenly grabbed Alice's arm. Lifting her with surprising ease, the Combiner held her over the edge of the building. Alice tried to scream but it got caught in her throat, so all she could do was look down at the ground, ten stories down.

"You haven't beaten me yet," he snarled. He reached in Alice's jacket pocket and pulled out the syringe. "I made those monsters, and I know you need to inject them with this right after the separation or they'll die. Now, meet my demands or I'll drop the girl, and the serum too."

Alice looked up suddenly with a determined look on her face. She was sure she'd fall, but if it was the last thing she did, she'd make sure the needle was safe so Beast Boy and Raven would live.

She started swinging, building up momentum until she was able to hold onto the ledge of the building with her free arm. The Combiner looked down at her, but she quickly pulled herself back onto the roof. Getting to her feet she lunged at him, grabbing for the needle.

"What are you doing?" he growled, as he landed on the ground on his back. He tried to push her off but her adrenaline was making her strong.

"I won't… let you drop… the needle. It's… important to them," she told him, she was panting as she struggled against him.

"Why bother with them? You don't even know them!" Frank replied.

"Because… it's the right… thing… to do!" she answered, quickly losing strength, while the Combiner didn't even seem to be trying.

He pushed her off and stood up, holding his hand over the side of the building. She ran over to him and rammed into his side. As he fell back onto the roof, she grabbed the needle from his loosened hand.

She looked back at the Combiner. He was lying on the ground, winded. As she looked at him trying to regain his breath, she felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over her. This wasn't the Frightful Combiner; this was Frank Carson. Frank Carson who found her on his doorstep and raised her. Frank Carson who fed her and gave her a home. Frank Carson who trapped her inside his house and never let her have friends. Her guilt dissipated and she ran back to the side of the building.

Starfire quickly flew up and grabbed Alice under her arms. They flew down to the ground quickly and Alice handed the syringe to Cyborg.

Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy and Raven and picked up a piece of fallen glass.

Beast Boy and Raven held out their arm and Cyborg gently scraped the glass over their skin. As soon as the blood began dripping out of the cut, he poked the needle into their arm, right above the cut.

Raven and Beast Boy gasped as their bodies separated. The other Titans watched as Beast Boy and Raven's separate bodies fell to the ground and didn't get up.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 17! I'm pretty sure there'll only be one more chapter, but with me you never know. This whole fic was only supposed to be, like seven to ten chapters, butI kept gettingmore ideas ;

So, review please!


	18. and they lived happily ever after

Well, this is the last chapter to Frightful Combination. No epilogue (the end of the chapter may as well bean epilogue)and I don't think I'll write a sequel. I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed any chapter of my story, I love you all! I hope you like the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 18: And they lived happily ever after...**

"How are they doing?" asked Robin, walking into the infirmary. Starfire looked up at him as he walked in.

"They have not awoken yet," she replied, looking back down at her friends. Robin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her narrow waist.

"Alice said that they'll be fine, why don't you come eat?" suggested Robin, nodding his head towards the door.

Starfire looked at her friends once more before nodding.

"I believe I shall accompany you for the evening meal," she said, turning around. She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the door.

"They sure make a cute couple," whispered Beast Boy, opening his eyes and looking towards Raven's bed. She remained still and he smiled lightly. "C'mon Rae, I can tell your awake."

"Don't call me Rae," she replied, eyes still closed. Beast Boy laughed lightly and turned fully in his bed so that he was facing her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, opening her eyes a little.

"About as long as you have," smirked Beast Boy. "And you knew all along."

Raven smiled lightly. It was true. Since she had woken up after the separation, she had felt closer to Beast Boy. Like they shared a bond. She had been able to some how… sense that Beast Boy was awake as well.

"So… what happened? I mean… why do I feel so… connected to you?" asked Beast Boy. Raven opened her eyes fully and turned so she was facing him as well.

"I think it's because of the time we spent having only one mind. It's like you left a part of yourself in me, and vice versa," explained Raven. "But, this isn't exactly a common occurrence, so this is just a guess."

Beast Boy nodded, looking at Raven intently. After a while, Raven turned away, blushing.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, shifting around in her bed.

"I just remembered something," replied Beast Boy.

"Remembered what?" asked Raven, although she knew exactly what he was talking about. Instead of replying, Beast Boy stood up from his bed and walked over to Raven's. He sat down next to her and she sat up.

"You said you love me," he told her, holding her hands in his. "And we were going to kiss."

"Were we?" Raven asked playfully.

"Uh huh," nodded Beast Boy, moving his face closer to hers. He lifted one gloved hand and brushed some of her dark purple hair away from her face. Resting his hand on her cheek, he pulled her closer until their lips were touching. Raven's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the kiss, as she was overwhelmed by several pleasant feelings. Her hands unconsciously traveled up until one was resting behind his neck and the other combed lightly through his green hair. She shivered as Beast Boy's hands moved down from her face and onto her back, pulling her even closer to him. Raven's eyes widened a bit when she felt Beast Boy's tongue run across her lips, asking for entrance, but she quickly closed them and parted her lips a bit to let him in.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Wow," was all Beast Boy could think of saying when he finally caught his breath. Raven nodded in agreement. Beast Boy smiled widely. "I always knew you loved me," he told her. Raven raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" she replied, disbelieving.

"Of course," replied Beast Boy, flashing one of his goofy smiles at her. Raven smirked.

"Come on, we should go show everyone we're all right," said Raven, standing up from her bed. Feeling strangely light, she looked around and spotted her cloak resting on one of the chairs sitting in the room, along with her and Beast Boy's boots and belts.

Beast Boy watched in amazement as she walked towards the chair. It wasn't the fact that she was walking there that amazed him; it wasn't even the sight of Raven without her cloak on (although he was enjoying the view). It was the fact that Raven's cloak, body suit and boots were white that was amazing him.

Noticing Beast Boy's gaze, Raven smiled.

"My outfit always turns white when all my emotions are completely balanced and at ease. It's when my powers are in the most control," she explained. "It should change back in a day or two."

Beast Boy nodded and walked over to where she was standing and put on his belt and boots. Once they had both finished, they turned and walked out of the infirmary, hand in hand.

* * *

Cyborg smiled, sitting down on the couch. He watched as Alice looked around the common room in wonder.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. "Like some place in a book… or a sci-fi movie!"

"I guess," responded Cyborg, leaning into the blue cushions. He supposed, to someone who wasn't used to it, that the Tower would be pretty awesome. As he watched the girl walk around the room, examining anything that caught her eye, he found himself thinking about her. She had come of nowhere and helped immensely when they were trying to get Beast Boy and Raven back. Even if they had found them and learned about the glass, none of them would have known that they needed to inject a serum right after the glass cut them. If it weren't for Alice, Beast Boy and Raven would be dead right now.

Cyborg watched as she pulled some of her long hair out of her face, as she leaned over the game station. He felt his heart beat a bit faster and he looked away quickly.

'_It's like she doesn't even know how gorgeous she is,' _he thought. As soon as the thought entered his head, he shoved it away, mentally scolding himself. _'Stop thinking about her like that, Cy! You've just gotta accept the fact that you're gonna be alone for the rest of your life. Why would she want to go out with a guy who's half robot? I bet she'd rather go out with one of Frank's monsters than date me,'_ he told himself. He was so deep into his self-berating, he didn't notice that Alice had sat down next to him until she spoke.

"So, Cyborg," she said, pulling him away from his thoughts with a jolt. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I was rude earlier."

"Huh?" Cyborg thought back, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Well, when I first ran into you and I got angry and called you Tin Man, I wasn't exactly being polite," she reminded him.

"Oh, no. Don't worry 'bout that. You were trying to help and I wasn't taking you seriously. I should be apologizing to you," said Cyborg.

Alice smiled and silently looked out the window.

"So, what are you going to do now? I mean, how are you going to live on your own?" asked Cyborg, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

"I was thinking," Cyborg said hesitantly. Alice looked at him and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe you might wanna-" he stopped, collecting his thoughts. Alice waited patiently for him to continue. "-Wanna live here. In the Tower. As a Titan."

Alice looked at him in disbelief for a couple seconds before she blushed and smiled.

"I'd really love to," she replied. Cyborg looked at her hopefully. "But it just isn't possible." Cyborg's face fell and he jumped to his feet.

"How is it not possible? You live here, eat here, and help us kick bad guy butt once in a while! It's completely possible!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air. Alice smiled and giggled softly. Cyborg sat back down beside her and she took his hand.

"OK, so it's possible. It's just not… well… it just wouldn't work," she told him. "I'm not a super hero. I'd love to be, but I'm not! I don't have strange powers, I'm not and alien or from another dimension, and I don't know how to fight."

"That's not a good enough reason," insisted Cyborg, leaning closer to her and speaking a bit lower. "Robin doesn't have powers either! All you need are some gadgets and fighting lessons from Bird Boy. And you know we all want you to join."

"Cyborg is right, friend Alice!" Starfire exclaimed from behind them. Cyborg and Alice jumped and turned around, noticing for the first time that they were no longer alone.

"I'd be glad to give you lessons. You'd have to work hard, but I really think you'd make an awesome addition to the team," added Robin.

"Besides, I'd bet my T-car that you're smarter than both me and Robin combined. You would be a big help if I get another virus," added Cyborg, getting excited.

Alice looked around at the three hopeful faces and smiled widely. For the first time in her life, she felt what real friendship is like… and she liked it.

"Well… if you all think it's a good idea…" she trailed off but everyone got the gist of what she was saying.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire, rushing forward to give Alice a big hug. "We must celebrate as soon as friends Raven and Beast Boy have awoken!"

"Then get out your party hats!" came a happy call from the door. They all turned to see Raven and Beast Boy standing at the doorway, holding hands.

* * *

Raven turned in her bed for the twelfth time that night and finally sat up. She had been trying to sleep for hours, but found she just wasn't tired.

'_Tea,' _she thought, standing up. She reached for her cloak and smiled, looking at the soft white material. It had been two weeks since the separation and her clothes were still white. She could only guess why, but she had a strong suspicion that her requited love for Beast Boy was balancing out all her emotions and her powers would stay under control for as long as she loved him. She knew that her powers would be in control forever.

She pulled on her warm cloak and stepped into the hall. It was too dark to see easily, but she knew the halls well. She found her way to the kitchen quickly.

Once in there she made a beeline for the cupboard that held her precious tea. She was waiting for the water to boil when she felt a now familiar, pleasant tingling sensation. She knew, even before the door opened, that Beast Boy had come for a midnight snack. As she heard the door hiss open, she pulled out a second cup and tea bag. Raven smiled when she felt warm arms wrap around her stomach not long after the doors opened.

She finished making the two cups of tea and sat down at the table as Beast Boy pulled a bowl of grapes out of the fridge and sat down next to her. Every other night was the same. Either Raven or Beast Boy would wake up and walk into the kitchen. Then the other would join them, being able to feel that the other was awake. They always had grapes- green and purple ones- and mint tea.

They ate and drank in comfortable silence. When the grapes were done and their tea only had a couple sips left each, Beast Boy placed his hand on Raven's. She looked up at him.

"Rae, what's the matter?" he questioned, looking into her eyes.

"Nothing," she replied simply. Beast Boy smiled a little. Raven knew her charade was pointless.

Raven sighed. "I was just wondering…" she trailed off. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Raven, if it's bugging you, then it's not stupid," Beast Boy told her sternly. Raven smiled and lightly squeezed Beast Boy's hand.

"It's just… why do you love me?" she asked. Beast Boy laughed.

"I just do. Why do you love me?" he responded, half-joking, half-serious. Raven had to smile.

"I guess I just do," she replied.

* * *

A young woman opened her eyes and smiled at the light streaming through her window. Usually she hated the bright sun in the morning, but today was special, and it was obviously going to be a nice day. A very nice day.

She jumped out of bed and quickly walked down the halls to her two female friends' rooms. They had woken up just as early and as happily and quickly followed the young woman back to her bedroom. They spent the morning helping their friend into her dress and doing her hair and make-up for her. They could hear their male friends down the hall, preparing as well.

The ecstatic woman stayed in her room while her friends left to greet guests and get changed as well. As she waited, she looked at the soft piece of white material that she usually wore. Running her fingers over the tight stitching she couldn't help but smile as she thought of that day, exactly three years ago today, when her cloak had turned white.

She looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Raven, it's time," came Robin's familiar voice. She opened her door and he led her out onto the roof, where many chairs had been set up. People sat on the chairs and looked at Raven admiringly, but she didn't look at them. Her eyes were focused on the man standing only ten feet away. His eyes were focused on her as well.

Robin led her slowly down the isle and then stood beside Cyborg, the other best man, once they reached the end. Raven turned to look into her soon-to-be-husband's green eyes and the priest began.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Raven was sure she saw Beast Boy tearing up a bit. She graced him with a small smile, and he smiled back.

"The rings," said the priest. Raven turned around and handed her bouquet to Starfire, her maid of honor. She accepted the ring from Alice and turned back, taking Beast Boy's hands in her own. They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers and recited their vows.

"You may now share you first kiss as husband and wife," the priest informed them, and they both did as they were told without argument.

The reception took place in the living room. Beast Boy and Raven cut the cake together and then sat at the head table, which had been set up for the wedding party, as the other guests sat down at smaller tables that had been spread out around the large room.

Beast Boy finished his cake quickly and looked at the other people sharing this special day with he and Raven. Robin and Starfire sat next to each other on the other side of Raven. Starfire had a slight bulge to her stomach and Robin was quite proud. They had gotten married young, at the age of seventeen, and they were extremely happy. Then sitting on the other side of Beast Boy were Alice and Cyborg. They had started dating a year and a half ago. They had yet to tie the knot, but they had plenty of time and were clearly in love. It was a small wedding party, but Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Alice were the four most important people in both Beast Boy and Raven's lives.

Next Beast Boy looked at the guests. There were a lot. The Titans East and all of the Teen Titans' allies had come to join in the festivities. Even the Justice League had come to give their blessings to the newly weds.

Finally, his eyes landed on Raven, his new wife. He was excited, to say the least, about spending his life with her by his side. The thought of not having her next to him petrified him. He knew he would never do anything to hurt Raven, and he knew she wouldn't hurt or leave him either. He smiled and looked forward to his new life with Raven.

FIN!

* * *

That's it. That's the end of Frightful Combination. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really made writing this storyworth while. Love ya lots

Tammy Tamborine


End file.
